Digital Zakura
by noiha
Summary: /Digimon x Dragon Zakura/ Ketika enam orang "bodoh" mencoba mengubah roda hidup mereka... jalan yang panjang menanti mereka! Berjuanglah, anak-anak terpilih! ...naon sih. haha, read & review ya! /UPDATE CHAPTER 5! & Previous Chapters EDITED/
1. Here We Are

**Digital Zakura**

* * *

**Heyya. Fic baru lagi nih! *sambil yang lama ga dilanjut-lanjutin tea… wkwk xD*Gomen yakh, soalnya dua fic lain yg lagi Noiha bikin itu emang lagi mandek pisan idenya. Terus, tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin fic lain. Eh, ya udah deh, bikin yang lain. Hehe... Semoga temen-temen suka fic yang ini! Kalao udah baca, jangan lupa ya!**

**Rating:** K+. Cuman buat jaga-jaga aja. No lemon, lime, atao apapun yang sejenis itu.

**Disclaimer: **Seluruh komponen Digimon & Dragon Zakura (karakter, jalan cerita, adegan, etc.) bukan punya saya, lho!

**Peringatan! **OOC, ada beberapa adegan yang diambil dari Dragon Zakura (dorama)& ceritanya agak kelam.

**R&R please!! ^,^**

**

* * *

Here We Are**

* * *

"Sial," umpat lelaki itu ketika menyadari satu-satunya batang rokok miliknya yang tersisa malah ringsek. Umpatannya itu semakin keras dan kasar (dan sepertinya tidak perlu ditulis karena akan menyebabkan rating fic ini berubah xD) ketika dia merogoh sakunya hanya untuk menemukan beberapa helai kuitansi dan tagihan hutang. Semakin putus asa, lelaki itu beranjak dari sofa bertambalnya, membuka lemari es dan menemukan sekaleng kopi alih-alih makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Dia baru saja akan membanting pintu lemari es itu ketika suara bel mengguncang apartemen sewaannya yang kecil.

"Ya…" lelaki itu menyeret langkahnya dengan malas dan membuka pintu dengan wajah ngapain-sih-lo-ganggu-orang-aja.

"Hei, Sakuragi"

"Oh, Ogawa-sensei!" lelaki bernama Sakuragi itu buru-buru "merapikan" wajahnya, memasang senyum dipaksakan yang lebih mirip seringai licik. Melihat kerutan heran di dahi pria itu, Sakuragi menyadari bahwa senyumnya sama sekali tidak manis, malah menyebalkan. "Silakan duduk, Ogawa-sensei. Saya ambilkan dulu minumnya."

"Terima kasih. Hmm… berantakan seperti biasa," lelaki berusia 50an itu mengamati sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk di duduk di sofa tempat Sakuragi sebelumnya duduk, satu-satunya tempat yang manusiawi, "kalau begini terus mana ada pelangganmu yang datang."

Sakuragi nyengir pasrah, baru saja kembali dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air yang kemudian diletakkannya dengan asal di depan bosnya itu. "Ini, Ogawa-sensei. Maaf, saya kehabisan teh, kopi atau semacamya." (tentu saja Sakuragi tidak rela menyerahkan kopi kalengnya yang terakhir… xD)

"Hm…" Ogawa mengambil gelas di hadapannya, membauinya sebelum bertanya sambil tersenyum, "air mineral? Sangat baik untuk tubuh dan menyegarkan."

"Air leding, sensei."

Senyuman Ogawa langsung lenyap. Diletakannya kembali gelas tadi dan dengan segera dia mengganti topik. "Bagaimana, Sakuragi? Kau bersedia mengambil pekerjaan yang saya tawarkan tadi di telepon?"

"Gimana, ya?" Sakuragi berpikir, sok-sok jual mahal.

"Soalnya saya lihat, kau sendiri sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

_Sial_, batin Sakuragi kesal. "Ya, baiklah, tentu saja saya terima!"

"Sebaiknya besok langsung kau datangi saja SMU Odaiba itu dan kau putuskan, apakah sekolah itu masih pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak. Kau tentu tahu kan alamatnya?"

"Hmm… ya…" _cari di internet…_

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu kita diskusikan lagi," Ogawa tersenyum lega, kentara sekali bahwa dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat yang sebetulnya kurang layak huni itu, "besok saya akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Baik, sensei," Sakuragi merasa tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan bosnya keluar pintu, karena Ogawa sendiri sudah berada di luar bahkan sebelum Sakuragi mengangkat pantatnya dari tempat duduknya. "Nah," gumamnya begitu langkah Ogawa tidak terdengar lagi, "SMU Odaiba tuh yang mana lagi?"

* * *

"Hei, Yamato! Jangan lupa tutup lagi pintunya!"

"Iya…" Yamato menjejalkan potongan roti-tiga-hari-yang-lalu ke dalam mulutnya, melirik jengkel lelaki berwajah kusut yang tidur dengan "apik"nya di depan televisi, kelihatan sekali kalau dia kemarin mabuk semalaman. "Aku pergi, Yah."

"Hngg… kau mau sekolah? Sekolah bodohmu itu? Hahahaha!" tiba-tiba ayahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Bodoh… ya… bodoh… kau memang persis ayahmu ini… bodoh… bodoh!"

Yamato membanting pintu apartemennya, mengatasi ocehan ayahnya yang semakin keras ("Hei, anak bodoh! Jangan banting pintu bodoh itu! Bodoh! Bodoh!"). "Berisik, dasar lelaki tua pemabuk," gumam Yamato kesal.

"Kak Yamato?"

Yamato mendongak, mencari pemilik suara yang sesunguhnya sangat dirindukannya. "Takeru?" Yamato membalas senyuman Takeru sekilas kemudian mengambil bungkusan yang disodorkan adiknya sambil tetap menunduk, "bilang pada Ibu, terima kasih."

"Oh… ya…" Senyuman lebar Takeru lenyap, dia ganti memandangi kakaknya dengan khawatir, "Ayah kenapa?"

"Biasa, mabuk semalaman…"

"Eh, Kak!" Takeru buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Yamato beranjak pergi, "aku… ngg… tahun ini aku akan ikut ujian SMU."

"Hmmm?" Yamato melangkah meninggalkan Takeru.

"Aku ingin masuk SMU X!" kata Takeru, matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat sambil mengikuti Yamato dari belakang, "bagaimana menurut kakak?"

"Apapun," Yamato mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Takeru harus bersusah payah untuk mengejarnya, "apapun selain SMU Odaiba…"

* * *

"Kak Taichi… bangun… uhuk… sudah… uhuk… siang…"

"Hah!" Taichi berseru kaget ketika melihat jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, buru-buru menoleh ke arah gadis yang barusan membangungkannya. "Ya ampun, Hikari! Maafkan kakak! Kenapa kamu kemari? Ayo kembali lagi ke kamar!"

"Kakak… uhuk… jangan khawatir…"

"Bagaimana mungkin kakak tidak khawatir?!" Taichi memapah tubuh adik semata wayangnya itu kembali ke kamar, "jangan sekali-kali keluar kamar, ya. Cuaca sekarang sulit diprediksi, musim semi begini bisa turun salju. Bisa gawat nanti kalau kamu kedinginan."

Hikari menurut saja. Dia berbaring kembali di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya tak lepas dari kakaknya. "Kak Taichi…"

Taichi menyelimuti badan Hikari yang mulai menggigil lagi, memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mau aku temani?"

Hikari menggeleng lemah, "nggak usah, kakak sekolah dulu aja…"

Taichi menyeringai. "Hah, apa gunanya sekolah! Sekolah bodoh seperti itu…"

"Ada gunanya," Hikari buru-buru meraih tangan Taichi, menggenggamnya erat, "kakak bisa mengajarkan aku berbagai hal, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah."

"…" Taichi menggigit bibirnya, mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mendesak-desak keluar, "Hikari-chan…"

"Jangan menangis, Kak…" Hikari tersenyum, senyum bercahaya yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan Taichi untuk terus berjuang, "terima kasih buat semuanya ya, Kak. Kakak kemarin bekerja di konstruksi gedung sebelah sampai larut malam kan?"

Taichi menggenggam tangan adiknya lebih erat. "Jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting Hikari bisa sembuh, ya?"

"Iya…"

* * *

Sora mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Masih bersih. _Kemarin kan baru saja kubersihkan…_ Sora tersenyum letih. Justru dia berharap ruangan itu kotor, berantakan. Berharap menemukan seorang wanita tertidur di atas ranjangnya, meskipun wanita itu semalaman hanya "melayani tamu" , meskipun wanita itu tidak melakukan apapun di rumah kecuali membentaknya dan menyuruhnya bekerja… "Ibu… kemana?" gumamnya.

Perlahan ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar ibunya. _Sudah tiga hari…_ Sora menghela nafas panjang, mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, memandang nanar meja di depannya yang semula berhiaskan televisi. _Disita… semuanya disita…_ Sora memeluk dirinya sendiri, hal yang sejak kecil selalu ia lakukan untuk meredakan kesedihannya. Beberapa menit yang hening berlalu, dan Sora menyadari bahwa hal itu kini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Semakin lama ia berada di apartemen itu, semakin ia merasa sendiri, semakin ia merindukan ibunya…

* * *

"Mimiii… Banguuun!"

"Sebentar lagi, Ma!" Mimi membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut ketika sinar mentari menyeruak menerangi kamarnya, "aduh, Mama…"

"Ayo, Mimi!" Wanita dengan senyum riang yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu menarik selimut yang menyelubungi putri tunggalnya. "Pagi! Pagi!"

"Huhhhh… Mamaaa…"

"Ayo, Putri cantik."

"Iya, iya. Aku bangun!" Mimi menggerutu pelan ketika beranjak dari kasurnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan mencium pipi ibunya dengan lembut, "Selamat pagi, Ma! Aku sayang Mama!"

Mama tersenyum, membalas ciuman putrinya dengan sama lembutnya, "Mama juga sayang padamu. Ayo cepat, sayang, sarapan dulu dengan ayahmu."

"Ya!" Mimi tersenyum, mengambil handuknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah siap dengan seragam SMU Odaibanya dan menghampiri papanya di meja makan. "Selamat pagi, Pa!"

"Selamat pagi, Putriku cantik!" Papa melemparkan senyum, sebelum akhirnya kembali menekuni kembali koran di tangannya, "Mau Papa antar ke sekolah?"

"Hng… Nggak deh. Nggak guna juga sih sebetulnya ke sekolah. Sekolah kayak gitu…" Mimi nyengir, menyantap nasi goreng krim stroberi (???) buatan mamanya dengan lahap.

"Iya, tapi kamu harus tetep sekolah juga, sayang… Papa tau kamu nggak suka sekolahmu sekarang, tapi itu kan sekolah paling deket dari sini."

"Iya…"

"Papa pernah cerita kan tentang ikan laut?"

"Iya, biarpun laut asin, ikan laut nggak ikut asin…" Mimi tersenyum, menyambung nasihat papanya setiap pagi, "Kita juga, biarpun sekolahnya gimana juga, yang penting adalah kita… ya kan?"

"Pinter banget sih anak Mama!" Mama mencium putrinya dari belakang, wajahnya masih dihiasi senyumannya yang biasa, "Ayo cepat berangkat, sayang!"

Mimi melempar senyum, kemudian bergegas keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya, "dah, Papa! Mama!" Tapi, senyumannya hanya berhenti sampai di depan pintu. Begitu tiba di luar, Mimi melirik ke dalam, menemukan kedua orang tuanya tanpa senyuman, bertukar pandang dingin.

"Dengar ya, Pa. Ini untuk kebaikan Mimi," Mama membuka suara, dingin, tanpa kehangatan seperti sebelumnya.

"Iya, Ma," balas Papa tidak kalah dingin, matanya tetap tidak lepas dari koran di genggamannya.

Mimi menahan air matanya, melirik hiasan "Tachikawa" (chibi figure Mimi, Papa dan Mama) di depan pintu apartemennya dengan pedih. _Mereka berpura-pura lagi… tapi semuanya untuk kebaikanku… _Mimi menelan ludah, menelan kalimat yang sudah berulang-ulang ia latih, tapi tidak pernah dapat ia katakan…

_"Ma, Pa, kalau kalian ingin bercerai, bercerai saja…"_

* * *

Koushiro memandangi layar komputernya sambil tangannya bergerak lihai di atas _keyboard_. Setelah entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan digit-digit angka itu, dia mematikan komputernya. Dipandanginya apartemennya yang kosong, hanya ada buku-buku pelajarannya dan baju-bajunya yang berserakan.

_Kriing kriing…_

Koushiro melirik telepon yang barusan berbunyi. _Bodoh, mestinya kulepas saja kabelnya…_

"Di sini Koushiro. Silakan tinggalkan pesan," Koushiro nyengir ketika mendengarkan suaranya sendiri.

"Koushiro, ini Ayah!"

_Lagi-lagi…_ Koushiro mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, yang sudah diberi label oleh pemilik apartemen, memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa.

"Koushiro, Ayah hanya ingin memintamu untuk…" suara Ayah terhenti sejenak, "tapi kamu pun pasti sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Koushiro tersenyum sinis. _Kalau udah tahu kenapa nanya?_

"Dengar, Koushiro. Ibumu yang sudah meninggal tentu tidak mengharapkanmu hidup seperti ini. Tentu ia ingin kamu… hidup bersama _kami._"

_Kau? Kau dan wanita kurang ajar yang membuat Ibu sakit hati? Maaf saja, ya!_

"Paling tidak… berhentilah mengembalikan uang yang sudah Ayah kirim untukmu."

_Dulu, kau tidak pernah mengirimi Ibu dan aku uang sedikit pun._

"Pikirkan ini sekali lagi, Koushiro. Kamu sudah dewasa, tentu tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu. Jangan pakai emosimu, berpikirlah logis. Tinggal bersama kami, atau paling tidak menerima uang yang Ayah kirimkan, dan kamu tidak perlu bekerja mati-matian seperti sekarang."

Koushiro mengambil ransel yang tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan baju kotor, menjejalkan buku-buku pelajaran dan tumpukan baju itu juga ke dalamnya dengan asal.

"Koushiro… Ayah tahu… kamu masih ada di sana kan? Bicaralah pada Ayah, Koushiro…"

Koushiro mengerang, malas-malasan menekan tombol _answer. _"Baik, Yah, aku bicara. Tentu aku akan bilang tidak untuk semua tawaran Ayah. Dan mungkin juga ini percakapan kita yang terakhir."

"Koushiro?"

"Aku akan pindah mencari apartemen yang lebih murah. Aku tidak akan memberi alamatnya pada _kalian_, tentu saja."

Lelaki di seberang telepon itu menghela nafas. "Baik. Itu keputusanmu, Koushiro. Tapi kamu selalu bisa meminta bantuan ayahmu ini, kamu masih punya alamat Ayah yang dulu Ayah berikan padamu kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Koushiro nyengir, "aku sudah membuangnya."

"Apa?"

Koushiro mencabut kabel teleponnya, kemudian melangkah keluar apartemennya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Koushiro melihat sekali lagi ke dalamnya. Dia bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum, mengantarkan kepergiannya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kou-chan!"

* * *

Jou memandang raport di tangannya, dan seperti raport-raportnya dahulu, dia menemukan jejeran angka-angka yang semuanya di atas 8. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan frustasi sebelum akhirnya raport itu berakhir di tempat sampah. "Kurang, masih kurang," gumamnya kesal. Dia melirik piagam "Siswa Terbaik SMU Odaiba" yang tiap tahun dikoleksinya. "Odaiba? Tentu saja, SMU paling terkenal di Jepang," gumamnya sarkastik. Dia meraih tasnya dan melangkah enggan keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi, Jou!"

_Ini dia… lagi-lagi_. "Pagi," Jou berusaha menghindari cengiran lebar kakak-Todai-nya. Dia menjejalkan bekalnya ke dalam tas, melirik sekeliling ruangan, "Mana Ibu?"  
"Lagi di dapur," jawab sang kakak sambil mengunyah sarapannya, masih nyengir, "wah, siswa terbaik SMU Odaiba mau berangkat sekolah. Memang SMU itu masuknya jam berapa sih? Apa nggak terlalu pagi ya kalau berangkat sekarang?"

"Diam," Jou menghabiskan sarapannya sekejap, kemudian berseru lantang, "Ibu. Aku berangkat dulu ya."

"Lho, nggak bareng saja dengan kakakmu?"

Jou merengut kesal ketika didengarnya sang kakak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yang benar saja! Odaiba dan Todai!"

"Berisik," Jou meraih ranselnya, kemudian bergegas keluar.

"Odaiba dan Todai! Lihat perbedaan derajatnya!" Jou masih dapat mendengar ocehan kakaknya ketika dia berada di luar.

Dia berhenti melangkah, menatap langit pagi yang setiap harinya menghadirkan warna biru yang berbeda, dalam pandangannya. Dia memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara pagi sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah menjauhi tempat yang paling dibencinya, rumahnya sendiri.

**

* * *

I can mayowazu ni susumou**

**negai ni chikazukeru yo**

**I see the light**

**wake up, stand up**

**mou ichido asu e try**

**.****..****..****..****........................**

**I can go forward without losing my way**

**I'm getting closer to my wish**

**I see the light**

**wake up, stand up**

**I'll try going towards tomorrow once again**

**

* * *

**

Yeaaa! Gimana? Tolong yap! Makasih! x)

/edited some EYD-error.


	2. Sakura Drops

**Digital Zakura**

**

* * *

Semangat! Hehe… mumpung idenya lagi meledak-ledak, sekalian aja ya dilanjutin. Jangan lupa buat baca dan review!**

**Rating:** K+. Cuman buat jaga-jaga aja. No lemon, lime, atao apapun yang sejenis itu.

**Disclaimer: **Seluruh komponen Digimon & Dragon Zakura (karakter, jalan cerita, adegan, etc.) bukan punya saya, lho!

**Peringatan! **OOC. Ada beberapa adegan dari Dragon Zakura (Beberapa…?? Banyak maksudnya?)

**R&R please!! **

**

* * *

Sakura Drops**

* * *

"Hei, Koushiro!"

Koushiro baru saja melangkah keluar apartemennya ketika sebuah suara menahan langkahnya. "Ya?" Koushiro menoleh, tersenyum geli melihat gadis yang tadi memanggilnya berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Tungguin dong…" gadis itu melirik ransel besar yang dibawa Koushiro dengan heran, "kamu mau kemana?"

Koushiro mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Kamu mau tinggal di rumahku dulu?" gadis itu, Mimi, tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu membawakan tas laptop yang dijinjing Koushiro, "sebetulnya sudah sejak lama kedua orang tuaku ingin kamu pindah, tapi kamu selalu menolak kan?"

"Sepertinya, sekarang pun aku akan menolaknya," Koushiro nyengir, menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya yang kini tampak murung, "jangan sedih begitu. Aku merasa nggak enak udah terlalu ngerepotin kamu dan orang tuamu."

"Kamu kan tahu kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkan," rengek Mimi, melirik lagi bawaan Koushiro, "mau kubantu tidak nih?"

"Jangan deh, lebih baik tanganku patah daripada menitipkan tas laptop ini padamu."

Mimi meninju bahu Koushiro sambil tertawa. "Dasar, udah untung mau dibantuin. Eh, kamu mau pindah kemana, Kou?"

"Entahlah, aku baru mau mencari hari ini. Makanya mau bolos…" Koushiro mengerling sahabatnya sejak kecil itu sambil nyengir, "kamu mau menemaniku mencari kamar sewa yang murah hari ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Mimi bersorak senang. "Yes! Aku sebenarnya ingin bolos, tapi kalau bolos nggak tau mau ngapain!"

"Jadi kamu senang ya aku pindah rumah?" Koushiro melirik wajah Mimi yang tiba-tiba murung, "tuh kan, jangan sedih begitu, deh."

"Habisnya…" mata Mimi berlinangan air mata, sebelum akhirnya dia menangis sesenggukan dan memeluk Koushiro erat, "aku tidak ingin Koushiro pindah!"

Koushiro menelan ludah dengan gugup, kemudian membelai rambut sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus tinggal di sana kalau setiap saat aku hanya berharap Ibu hidup lagi?_

_

* * *

_"Aduuh. Masa sih mahal banget? Apa nggak bisa murah lagi? Kasihan dong sama kami!"

"Mimi, sudahlah…"

"Tapi, kan…"

"Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang banyak maunya. Kalau tidak punya uang ya jangan menikah dulu!"

"Heehh?" Koushiro dan Mimi berseru kaget, "menikah?"

"KALIAN SEMUA BERISIK!!" tiba-tiba seorang pria membuka pintu apartemennya, melirik kesal dua sejoli yang sedang ribut dengan pemilik apartemen itu, "kalian sadar nggak sih sekarang ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 10 pagi kan?" Mimi melirik jamnya, kemudian ganti menatap sang pria, "memangnya kau biasa bangun jam berapa?"

"Sakuragi!" pemilik apartemen itu melupakan dua anak yang tadi bertengkar dengannya, menghampiri pria yang kini diam-diam menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, "kau belum bayar sewa tiga bulan kan? Kapan kau akan melunasinya, hah?"

"Ngg…" Sakuragi tampak panik.

Tiba-tiba Mimi nyengir, mengambil uang yang dipegang Koushiro ("Heei"), kemudian menghampiri wanita pemilik apartemen itu, menyerahkan uang di genggamannya, "aku akan membayar untuk lelaki ini! Segini dulu cukup?"

"Apa?!" Koushiro dan Sakuragi berteriak bersamaan.

"Sebagai gantinya," Mimi melirik Sakuragi yang tampak kaget, "Koushiro boleh tinggal di apartemenmu. Kalian akan _bersama_ membayar sewanya supaya murah, bagaimana?"

"Yang benar saja? Anak kecil ini?" Sakuragi mengerang, memandang Koushiro dengan gusar, "ini sih sama aja aku yang bayar sendiri!"

"Jangan bilang begitu!" Mimi menatap Sakuragi dengan marah, "Koushiro ini _programmer _yang hebat!"

"Mimi, sudahlah… lagian _software_ yang baru kubuat itu masih sederhana dan sepertinya kurang laku di pasaran," Koushiro melirik Sakuragi, menatapnya dengan pandangan maafkan-temanku-ini.

"Dan kamu jangan merendah begitu, Koushiro!" Mimi ganti menatap Koushiro dengan marah, "justru mestinya _kakek tua_ ini yang mencari kerja!"

"Umurku baru 39 tahun!" gumam Sakuragi kesal, "nah, nah. Sekarang wanita pemilik apartemen itu sudah pergi, uangmu sudah dibawanya."

Mimi melirik sekelilingnya dengan putus asa, kemudian menatap balik Sakuragi, "kalau begitu Koushiro tinggal bersamamu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Sakuragi nyengir.

"Ya sudah, ayo Mimi, kita cari tempat lain" dengan putus asa Koushiro menarik tangan Mimi, kemudian dia tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk kepada Sakuragi, "anggap saja yang tadi itu aku pinjamkan untukmu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan pun"

"Tapi Koushiro…"

"Sudahlah, Mimi…" Koushiro berjalan duluan, membuat Mimi tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya ("Kou! Tunggu!").

"Ya.. ya.. terima kasih sudah mengganggu tidurku. Dasar anak muda…" Sakuragi menggerutu kesal dan baru saja akan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berseru, "baiklah! Baiklah! Kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku! Tapi, aku punya syarat!"

_Yes, berhasil. _Koushiro nyengir. "Apa?"

"Kalian bisa mengantarkanku ke SMU Odaiba? Aku ditugasi di sana soalnya."

Mimi dan Koushiro saling melirik dengan heran kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Ino Mamako, seorang wanita muda yang musim semi ini berumur 29 tahun dan sudah empat tahun tidak punya pacar (Ino: "Heei"), berlari terburu-buru sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, usaha yang sia-sia karena kacamata itu merosot terus. Dia terpeleset ketika sedang berbelok di koridor, dan kini berjalan sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit. Tertatih-tatih, dia menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah tempat dia dipanggil untuk menghadiri pertemuan.

"Bangkrut?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Ino mengangkat alis, membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat rekan-rekan sesama guru yang lain sedang berdiri mengelilingi meja kepala sekolah.

"Mengapa Anda membicarakan soal bangkrut, Kepala Sekolah?" salah seorang yang paling tua di antara mereka, sang wakil kepala sekolah, Kondo, berseru lantang sambil menatap kepala sekolah itu dengan tajam.

"Tidak bisa tertolong lagi," wanita berusia 50-an itu menjawab dengan tenang, "jika terus begini, Odaiba akan benar-benar bangkrut."

"Kepala sekolah!" pria yang sama tuanya dengan kepala sekolah itu menjawab dengan lantang, suaranya agak serak, "sebagai wakil kepala sekolah, saya tidak dapat membiarkannya. Seharusnya Anda membicarakan dulu dengan saya!"

"Ini bukan saatnya berbicara seperti itu," pria lain, Masanao, menyela rekannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Jelaskan pada kami situasinya!" tambah seorang wanita, tak kalah emosinya.

"Akan jadi apa kita nanti? Apakah nanti kita akan dipecat?" guru lain yang mengenakan pakaian olah raga ikut menimpali dengan berapi-api.

"Eeeh? Dipecat?" seru rekan-rekan guru yang lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Kepala sekolah itu hanya diam, menunduk dengan tenang.

"Kami menolak!" salah seorang tiba-tiba berteriak. "Kami menolak! Kami menolak!" teriakannya disambung oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Ino yang baru saja sampai di ruangan itu bergegas menghampiri kepala sekolah, "Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"

Para guru itu pun mulai tenang, melirik Ino dengan gusar.

"Yang paling penting sekarang ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana nasib murid-murid nantinya," lanjut Ino dengan semangat, "kalau sekolah ini tutup apa yang terjadi dengan murid-murid?"

Kepala sekolah itu hanya diam dan menunduk lebih dalam.

"Hah, lagi-lagi Anda hanya bicara hal yang tidak penting," kata Masanao dengan mencemooh.

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hah'? Makanya Anda itu bukan guru yang baik, coba pikirkan kepentingan kami semua sebagai guru. Saya tidak peduli dengan murid-murid sialan itu!"

Tiba-tiba sang kepala sekolah menggebrak meja, membuat para guru itu berhenti berdebat.

"Semuanya," lanjut kepala sekolah dengan tenang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "Harap tenang. Pengacara akan datang memberikan penjelasan tentang semua ini"

"PENGACARA?"

Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah itu mulai menangis, dan melanjutkan dengan suara melengking, "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… (Tanaka mengulurkan sapu tangan) Aku hanya amatir soal manajemen dan administrasi seperti ini."

"SMU Odaiba ini…" lanjutnya sambil sesenggukan, tangannya meraih bingkai foto di atas mejanya, "Didirikan oleh suamiku yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau dia akan meninggal di saat yang kritis seperti ini?"

"Sayangku.. sayangku…" kepala sekolah itu kini berlari menghampiri foto suaminya yang dipajang di dinding sambil terus menangis, "Bantulah kami, sayang…."

"Permisi, maaf saya datang terlambat, kepala sekolah," seorang pria tanpa permisi memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah (karena dia masuk dahulu baru dia mengucap permisi). Dia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan heran.

"Aaah… Sakurada-sensei!" Kepala sekolah yang sebelumnya menangis langsung berhenti dan menghampiri seorang pria yang baru tiba itu dengan semangat '45.

"Saudara sekalian tampaknya sudah berkumpul di sini," pria itu menatap sekelilingnya, lalu melanjutkan, "selamat pagi. Saya dikirim oleh pengadilan Tokyo untuk mengurusi masalah manajemen sekolah ini. Dan saya adalah pengacara untuk sekolah ini, Sakura_gi _Kenji." (melirik tajam ke arah kepala sekolah) "Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, langsung saja saya jelaskan kondisi sekolah ini," Sakuragi merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas bertuliskan angka-angka, "SMU Odaiba memiliki hutang sebesar 2,4 miliar yen, belum termasuk bunga selama 3 tahun, dan memiliki nilai rata-rata 36/100. Saat ini terdiri dari 360 siswa dan hanya 160 orang yang berencana melanjutkan ke universitas. Reputasinya sebagai 'sekolah bodoh' semakin terkenal. Karena alasan tersebut, sekolah akan ditutup tahun ini. Properti sekolah akan dijual untuk menutupi hutang. Dan sekolah ini akan ditutup!"

"Ti-ti-tidak! Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dikatakan kepala sekolah!" Masanao menunding Sakuragi dengan panik.

"Kepala sekolah," wakil kepala sekolah menghampiri wanita itu dengan kesal, "di rapat guru kemarin Anda bilang bahwa Anda akan memperoleh guru baru dan kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan masalah ini!"

"Oh, aku bilang begitu?"

"Nyonya kepala sekolah!" Masanao menghampiri wanita itu juga dengan gusar, "tolong jelaskan apa yang Anda pikirkan!"

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian mulai menangis lagi, "saya tidak tahu… Sekolah ini ditemukan oleh suami saya…" (dan cerita tentang dia dan suaminya kembali diulang)

"Tuan pengacara," Kondo menghampiri Sakuragi, mengabaikan isakan wanita di sampingnya, "tidakkah Anda pikir ini terlalu cepat diputuskan?"

"Ini sudah keputusan. Sekolah ditutup," lanjut Sakuragi dengan tenang.

"Rasanya aku pernah mengenal orang itu…" Ino membetulkan kacamatanya (lagi) dan berpikir sejenak.

"Eh, tuan pengacara, bagaimana dengan nasib kami?" tanya seorang guru lain.

"Dipecat. Tentu saja"

"EEEH?!"

"Tunggu sebentar… saya… saya…" Tanaka menghampiri Sakuragi dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Semua orang menoleh ke arah Ino yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri Sakuragi, "kau hampir dikirim ke penjara pada saat muda karena melakukan kekerasan. Pengacara yang dulunya ketua bandit , yaa, begitu yang ditulis di majalah."

"Haaah?" para guru langsung mundur dengan ketakutan.

"Terus emangnya kenapa?" Sakuragi menatap Ino dengan kesal.

"Kepala sekolah," Ino menghampiri kepala sekolah sambil memandang Sakuragi dengan curiga, "apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan bandit, pengacara yang kejam ini mengurusi sekolah kita? Dia…"

"Bukan bandit. Saya hanya seorang geng pembalap!" Sakuragi memotong perkataan Ino, "dan saya tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu pun yang ilegal selama 20 tahun ini."

"Kami tidak peduli! Cepat tinggalkan Odaiba!" seru Masanao berapi-api, disambung oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Ya! Cepat tinggalkan sekolah ini sekarang juga!"

Sakuragi mengangkat alis, "Tenang, saudara-saudara, saya…"

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!"

Sakuragi menghela nafasnya pasrah dan berbalik keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Nah, bagaimana dengan SMU Odaiba?"

Sakuragi mengangkat bahunya, "Yah… para staf kurang menerima hal ini, tapi hal ini akan saya atasi. Saya akan pastikan para kreditur puas."

"Hmm…" Ogawa mengangguk-angguk, "baguslah."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ogawa-sensei. Kalau sensei tidak memberikan pekerjaan ini pada saya, mungkin bulan depan saya tidak bisa membayar sewa apartemen ini."

"Wah… tidak usah seperti itu. Kita kan _partner..._" (nada suara Ogawa agak berubah ketika mengucapkan kata "partner")

"Cih," Sakuragi melempar sebuah majalah (berisi artikel tentang "pengacara bandit") yang baru saja dibuka-bukanya dengan asal, "majalah sialan, menghancurkan bisnis orang saja."

"Sudahlah… jangan khawatir," Ogawa tersenyum, "justru dengan begitu mungkin kasus ini akan mendapat perhatian nasional."

"Hm?"

"Ya, sepertinya tahun ini pun akan banyak sekolah yang bangkrut. Siapa tahu SMU Odaiba ini menjadi kasus yang diminati" Ogawa beranjak dari sofa tempat ia duduk. "Nah. Saya harus pergi. Ngomong-ngomong…"

"Ya, sensei?"

"Itu tas siapa ya? Saya tidak tahu kau punya ransel seperti itu," Ogawa menunding sebuah ransel yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan.

Sakuragi mengambil tas itu, menjawab dengan panik. _Anak bodoh… _"Ng, peralatan kemping."

"Oh," Ogawa mengangguk-angguk, meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan, "baiklah. Saya pergi dulu."

"Ya, sensei! Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya!" Sakuragi menunduk, mengantarkan Ogawa keluar pintu. _Mungkin kasus ini akan jadi sorotan nasional. Kalau aku berhasil, aku akan mendapatkan reputasi yang sangat baik… Aku akan tinggal di tempat lain…_ Sakuragi memandang sekelilingnya dan nyengir pasrah. _Tempat lain… ya…_

"Hei! Aku sudah boleh keluar?"

Sakuragi menoleh ke arah anak yang baru saja memotong lamunannya, "hm?"

Koushiro merangkak keluar dari balik sofa, "hwaaah… pengapnyaaa…"

_Kalau aku berhasil membuat SMU Odaiba lebih baik... Seluruh negara akan mengetahui namaku, reputasiku juga akan semakin baik… Urusan makan pun…_

"Hei, Pak! Kau tidak punya makanan sama sekali?"

Sakuragi mendelik dengan kesal, "jangan lihat-lihat kulkas orang sembarangan!"

Koushiro menggerutu, kemudian mengenyakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Haaaah… Tahu begini aku ikut aja diajakin makan malam di rumah Mimi."

"Oh, cewekmu itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," Koushiro menyadari wajahnya bersemu merah, jadi dia buru-buru membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam sofa, "kau sendiri… tidak punya pacar ya?"

"…"

"Aku tahu, urusan percintaan agak menimbulkan sensitifitas yang tinggi pada jejaka yang berusia… ehm… tidak muda lagi," Koushiro nyengir, menghindar dari lemparan Sakuragi, yang masih sibuk berpikir, "hei…"

Sehelai kelopak sakura melayang masuk lewat jendela apartemen, layaknya seorang putri kerajaan yang mampir ke rumah rakyat jelata, kelopak sakura itu mampu membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Koushiro yang sejak tadi berceloteh pun kini merasa kerongkongannya tercekat. Dengan satu gerakan sigap, Sakuragi menangkap kelopak itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Perlahan dia membuka telapak tangannya, memandangi kelopak sakura itu tanpa berkedip, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. _Ya…_

* * *

Sakuragi pun sibuk dengan pikirannya (atau khayalan?) sendiri dan mengabaikan Koushiro yang kini semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam sofa, mengatasi air matanya yang terus mengalir. Setiap kali melihat sakura berguguran, Koushiro selalu teringat ibunya… Dan Koushiro mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah bisa tidak menangis…

* * *

"_Koushiro"_

"_Ya ibu?" Koushiro tidak merasa perlu menahan air matanya lagi, dia meraih tangan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu ke dalam genggamannya. __Pasti sekarang saatnya…_

"_Ibu… minta maaf" wanita itu tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Koushiro, "Ibu tidak bisa bersamamu lagi…"_

"_Tapi, bu…"_

_Saat itu, sehelai kelopak sakura melayang masuk lewat jendela rumah sakit yang setengah terbuka, mendarat dengan indahnya di atas tangan Koushiro dan ibunya sedang bergenggaman erat. "Lihat…" wanita yang tampak lemah itu kini tersenyum, "Lihat, Koushiro"_

_Koushiro menangis semakin keras._

"_Kita… seperti sakura ini," wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata putranya, "akan ada saatnya untuk…. gugur"_

_Koushiro menelan ludahnya. Pahit._

"_Jangan menangis… kau… laki-laki" tangan wanita itu perlahan mendarat di samping Koushiro, melayang jatuh seperti kelopak sakura._

"_Ibuu…."_

**

* * *

Look at my chiisai kono te de**

**Hold on tight tsukamaeta my precious**

**nakushisou na visions in me**

**miushinaitakunai jibun no way**

**. . . . . . .**

**Look at my small hands--**

**With them, I held on tight & grasped my precious**

**The visions in me seem to be lost**

**I don't want to lose my own way**

**

* * *

**

**Arrggh. Pasti aneh ya? Beneran deh, susah banget mindahin adegan dari film Dragon Zakuranya ke dalam bentuk cerita! Terutama bagian kelopak sakura tea… padahal di film-nya bagus, kok susah banget ya nuangin dalam bentuk kata-kata? Udah gitu, nggak nyangka kalau bakal sepanjang ini, padahal rencananya udah sampai Sakuragi-nya ngumumin tentang Todai itu… ya sudahlah, tolong ya! Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.**

/edited some EYD error + add some words... yeah. whatever... xD


	3. Friends

**

* * *

**

Digital Zakura

* * *

**Makasih banyak buat Orange-Maple, the first and currently the one and only reviewer in this story! x) Semoga bisa bertambah! Hehe. Arigatou gozaimasu! Berkat reviewnya, saya jadi tambah semangat, nih! Fighting!**

**Rating: **K+. Buat jaga-jaga ajah.

**Disclaimer:** Sekali lagi… Digimon & Dragon Zakura bukan punya saya. Hiks… x(

**Peringatan!** OOC (untuk beberapa karakter), ada adegan yang mirip-mirip DZ.

* * *

**Friends**

* * *

"_Sora, ayo senyum! Sini, geser sini, yaa…"_

_Sora menggerutu, "Sudah cepat, tekan saja tombolnya terus kita cepet keluar"_

"_Pilih framenya dulu," Mimi melanjutkan tanpa memedulikan gerutuan Sora, "Yang ini aja gimana?"_

"_Terserahmu lah"_

"_Ayo, ayo, senyum Sora! Satu… dua…"_

* * *

Sora memandang foto itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, dan sejak dulu tidak pernah bergeser dari posisinya di dompet Sora. Sora menatap frame yang membingkai wajah kedua gadis itu: bunga sakura dan tulisan _Friends Forever_. Dia menghela nafas, menatap sekelilingnya yang kosong dan kesepian seperti ini selalu membuatnya ingin menangis.

_Payah_…

* * *

"Hei!"

"Eh, halo" Sora menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab. Diliriknya cowok berambut acak-acakan itu dengan enggan, "Kamu ngapain?"

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja!" Taichi nyengir, mengintip ke dalam apartemen Sora lewat pintunya yang setengah terbuka, "Ibumu belum pulang?"

Sora mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Nggak tahu deh"

"Oh ya," Taichi mengulurkan bungkusan yang sudah tak keruan bentuknya, "Nih. Maaf, tadi terjatuh di perjalanan"

Sora mengangkat alis.

"Eh, tapi isinya nggak jatuh kok, cuma bungkusnya aja jadi acak-acakan begini" tambah Taichi cepat-cepat, mengangsurkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Sora, "Sarapan. Hikari yang buat."

"Bilang padanya, terima kasih banyak," Sora menerima bungkusan dari Taichi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Naah, gitu dong! Yang semangat!" Taichi menepuk bahu Sora dengan riang, "Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini kamu kerja…"

Belum sempat Taichi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sora tiba-tiba berteriak, "Argggh, Taichi! Ini buatanmu kan!"

Taichi mengerutkan dahinya, "Memang rasanya aneh ya?"  
"Huhhh," Sora mengunyah roti itu sambil menggerutu, "Kamu beri apa sih?"

"Selai coklat?"

"Ini KECAP!" Sora mengulurkan rotinya pada Taichi, "Nih! Coba makan!"

Taichi menggeleng dengan cepat, "Nggak deh! Makasih!"

"Oh, coba kutebak… roti untukku yang dibuatkan Hikari kamu makan habis sendiri kan?" Sora melirik Taichi dengan tajam.

"Ehh, ya… soalnya aku tidak sadar" Taichi nyengir minta maaf, kemudian menyusul Sora yang sudah melangkah meninggalkannya, "Hei, Sora, malam ini kau mau kerja sambilan tidak?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Oh sayang sekali kalau begitu…" Taichi tampak kecewa, tapi wajahnya berubah cerah lagi ketika dilihatnya seorang cowok melangkah ke arah mereka, "Yamato!"

Sora tersenyum, menghampiri pacarnya itu untuk memberikan ciuman selamat pagi, "Pagi, Yamato"

"Pagi" gumam Yamato pelan. Dia menggerutu tidak nyaman ketika Sora mencium pipinya. "Apa?" ketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taichi, Yamato merasakan sesaat tatapan kurang bersahabat dari sahabatnya sejak SD itu.

"Kau bisa menjaga Hikari malam ini? Paling tidak, pastikan dia tidur tepat waktu dan bukannya menungguiku sampai larut"

"Yaa…" Yamato berpikir sebentar sebentar, "Bisa saja sih…"

Sora menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin curiga pada Hikari, tapi Sora tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk mendengar kegembiraan dalam suara Yamato. Ah… setahun lebih berpacaran dengan Yamato dirasakannya seperti bertahun-tahun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yah, tidak sampai setahun juga sih… Awal-awal mereka jadian memang menyenangkan. Sora sendiri kaget ketika waktu itu Yamato mengajaknya jadian alih-alih Mimi yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya. _Mimi…_

* * *

"_Jadi… kau jadian dengan Yamato?"_

_Sora terkejut mendengar nada suara Mimi yang tenang, yang justru lebih menakutkannya daripada teriakan histeris Mimi, "Ya, dia memintaku dan…"_

"_Padahal kau tahu sahabatmu sendiri menyukai Yamato?" masih dengan suara yang kalem._

"_Dengar, Mimi…" Sora tampak kesal dengan sahabatnya itu, "Aku… minta… maaf!"_

_Mimi mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak salah kok. Aku juga tidak marah karena Yamato jadian dengan cewek lain. Aku hanya kecewa karena kau begitu… murah"_

"_Mimi!" Sora, yang selama ini bisa menguasai emosinya jauh lebih baik dari Mimi kini menggebrak meja di depannya._

"_Kau membohongi diri sendiri" Mimi melanjutkan, "Kau menyukai orang lain, tapi kau jadian dengan Yamato hanya karena dia orang pertama yang memintamu pacaran"_

"_Aku, tidak…" Sora mengendalikan amarahnya, menatap Mimi dengan kesal, "Kau tahu soal apa tentang siapa yang aku sukai atau tidak?"_

_Mimi mengangkat bahu, "Aku tahu…"_

"_Kau cemburu!"_

"_Memang"_

_Sora mendelik sebal, kemudian berbalik pergi memunggungi Mimi, "Terserahmu lah!"_

_Mimi tidak mengejarnya, ataupun berteriak-teriak mengutuknya. Dia hanya diam mengawasi Sora yang menjauh meninggalkannya dengan pandangan… entahlah, tapi Sora melihatnya begitu… prihatin._

* * *

"Jadi, putriku sayang…"

"Ikan laut kan Pa?"

"Wah… Mimi kamu…"

"Benar-benar pintar," gumam Mimi. Dia buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya (mie goreng krim melon) kemudian beranjak keluar apartemen sambil (memaksakan diri) berseru riang, "Pa, Ma, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Ya, Mimi! Hati-hati di jalan!" kedua orang tuanya melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman riang, yang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya bertahan beberapa detik setelah Mimi melenggang keluar apartemen.

"Dasar munafik" gumam Mimi sambil mengayunkan langkahnya. Ketika melewati pintu apartemen Koushiro, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena masih berharap sahabatnya itu keluar dari dalam sana. _Dasar bodoh… kamu sendiri kan yang mencarikannya apartemen baru?_ Mimi nyengir sendiri ketika mengingat peristiwa kemarin. _Ngomong-ngomong… si Sakuragi itu mau ngapain ya di Odaiba?_

* * *

"Kau gila?"

Sakuragi mengabaikan ucapan Masanao dan melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan tenang, "Tahun ini 5 orang, tahun depan 10 orang dan berikutnya 50 orang"

Ino yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu menganga tidak percaya, kemudian dengan panik, tanpa merasa perlu bertanya tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan, menghampiri kepala sekolah, "Kepala sekolah, Anda ingin membiarkan bandit ini menarik murid-murid ke dalam kelompoknya?"

"Geng pembalap, bukan bandit," ralat Sakuragi dengan tenang, kemudian melanjutkan lagi dengan tenang, "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan sekolah ini"

"Dengan menjadikan murid-murid bagian dari kelompokmu?" Ino menghampiri Sakuragi dengan geram, "Apa yang Anda pikirkan?"

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan?!" Masanao mendorong Ino menggir dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakuragi, "Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau sekolah Odaiba ini sekolah bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin tahun ini lima orang bisa masuk Todai?!"

"Eeeh… Todai?" Ino tampak terkejut, "Todai… itu nama kelompoknya?"

"Ya, tentu saja tidak bisa, kalau…" Sakuragi mengamati rekan-rekan guru di depannya dengan tenang, "kalian yang mengajar"

"Apa?"

"Kepala sekolah, saya berjanji akan meluluskan lima orang siswa dalam ujian masuk Todai tahun depan," Sakuragi membungkuk di hadapan kepala sekolah, "Kalau tidak berhasil, saya akan mengundurkan diri"

Kepala sekolah kini tampak kebingungan. Dia memang tidak pernah (ya, tidak pernah) memutuskan sesuatu untuk sekolah ini sebelumnya, "Ya, tapi…"

"Kepala sekolah! Kita sudah membicarakannya!"

"Ya! Ya! Baiklah… saya serahkan semuanya pada Anda"

"Heeeh?" Ino berseru kaget, begitu pula rekan-rekan guru yang lain yang langsung membombardir kepala sekolah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengumumkannya kepada para murid hari ini" Sakuragi berdiri tegak lagi, kemudian dengan cueknya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan yang semakin ribut itu.

"Wah…" Ino menggumam, "Aneh betul ya nama kelompok si Tuan Pengacara itu"

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" Mimi menggumam pelan dan melangkah dengan cuek ke dalam kelasnya yang ribut, lagi-lagi tidak ada guru. Dia menghampiri Koushiro yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya di pojok kelas, "Kou-chan!"

Koushiro mendongak, kemudian melirik jam tangannya, "Oh, hai! Tumben kau datang! Nggak bolos?"

"Nggak ah, toh tidak ada temanku yang memintaku untuk membantunya mencarikan apartemen hari ini" Mimi nyengir kemudioan duduk di sebelah Koushiro, mengamati layar laptop Koushiro yang dipenuhi bahasa yang sangat asing baginya, "Gimana si Sakuragi itu?"

"Biasa saja… eh, tapi…" Koushiro kini berhenti memainkan _keyboard_ dan berpikir sejenak, "Tadi dia bilang mau ke Odaiba lagi"

"Terus? Dia bilang nggak mau ngapain?" Mimi tampak sama herannya dengan Koushiro.

Koushiro mengangkat bahu, "Dia tidak mau bicara"

"Aneh sekali ya…"

"SELAMAT PAGII!"

Mimi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang cowok berambut coklat acak-acakan yang nyengir ketika teman-teman sekelasnya menyoraki. "Pagi, katamu? Sekarang jam 10!"

"Hei, Koushirooo!" cowok itu, Taichi, mengabaikan teman-temannya dan menghampiri Koushiro sambil nyengir, "Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran nih?"

"Diam kau!" Mimi mendelik sebal, tapi kemudian sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat tidak sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan gadis berambut merah yang datang bersama Taichi.

"Ah, tuan putri sombong sekali ya!" Taichi tertawa kemudian ikut duduk bersama mereka berdua, "Eh, Mimi, makasih ya kiriman makanannya kemarin. Kata Hikari enak sekali!"

Mimi tersenyum senang, "Begitu ya? Syukurlah…"

"Kapan nih kau mau main ke rumah?" Taichi mengambil buku tebal yang milik Koushiro dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan asal, "Katanya Hikari kangen masak bersamamu!"

"Oh ya? Kalau hari ini aku mampir gimana?"

Sora yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka tiba-tiba berjengit. _Hari ini kan Yamato juga…_

"Sora, kau kenapa?" Taichi menoleh ke arah Sora, memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Mimi tersenyum mengejek, "Kenapa? Kau takut aku nanti malah mampir ke apartemen cowokmu dan menggodanya?"

"Mimi! Sudah ah!" Koushiro tampak terganggu sekarang, "Kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja…"

_Ting! Tong!_

Seluruh kelas diam. Menatap _speaker_ yang terletak di dekat pintu dengan heran. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak _speaker _itu terakhir kali mengumumkan bahwa kepala sekolah baru resmi menjabat di sekolah itu.

"HAI KALIAN ANAK-ANAK BODOH!"

Seisi kelas menahan napas kaget.

"Ya! Kalian! Kalian semua murid kelas 3, murid-murid bodoh yang bahkan tidak jelas akan kemana setelah lulus, kalaupun bisa lulus, dari sekolah bodoh ini!"

Koushiro dan Mimi berpandangan dengan heran. _Lho… ini kan…_

"Kalian semua orang bodoh sekarang juga pergi ke gedung olah raga!"

"Hei! Kau terlalu kasar!" sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba ikut menimpali, "Semuanya, harap segera ke gedung olah raga ya sekarang? Oke? Oke?"

_Ting! Tong!_

"Itu kan… Sakuragi?" Mimi berbisik pelan.

Koushiro menangguk tidak yakin, "Entahlah… tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

* * *

Kalau seandainya gedung olahraga SMU Odaiba bisa bicara, mungkin hari ini ia akan berseru kegirangan. Soalnya, sejak lima tahun lalu diadakan pelantikan kepala sekolah baru, gedung ini sama sekali sepi. Pelajaran olahraga, misalnya, yang mengikutinya paling hanya segelintir siswa, sementara siswa-siswa lain asyik bermain di luar gedung, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Kegiatan klub? Dalam sejarah SMU Odaiba tidak ada klub olahraga yang aktif sampai saat ini kecuali klub hoki. Beberapa klub seperti basket, tenis dan futsal memang pernah muncul, tapi toh anak-anak yang memulainya tidak pernah repot-repot memopulerkan klub mereka dan mereka pun tidak pernah mau latihan di dalam gedung olahraga. Bagaimana mungkin latihan di dalam gedung yang di langit-langitnya yang tinggi justru menjadi tempat tinggal laba-laba dan lantai kayu yang berdecit setiap kali bola basket dipantulkan? Yah, meskipun hari ini, alih-alih diperbaiki, siswa-siswi SMU Odaiba yang datang malah mengotori lantai, tetap saja gedung ini ramai dan itu cukup untuk membuat sang gedung bahagia.

"Anak-anak, ayo berbaris di sini…" Ino tampak sibuk mengatur siswa-siswi SMU Odaiba, sekali lagi ini hal yang sia-sia karena tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyadari kehadiran Ino.

"Ssst, Koushiro" Mimi menyikut Koushiro yang malah duduk sambil sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya, "Lihat, lihat"

Sakuragi berjalan masuk di atas podium dengan tenang. Mimi sampai melongo melihat penampilannya yang tergolong rapi, setelah terakhir kali (dan pertama kali) dia melihat Sakuragi yang baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan. Dia memandang para staff dan guru yang duduk berjejer di sisi ruangan, yang ternyata sama parahnya dengan para siswa; mengobrol dan berdiskusi dengan ramai, mengabaikan kedatangan Sakuragi dan teriakan Ino.

_Ngiiing_

"Aduuuh" teriak beberapa orang siswa, terutama yang memang berdiri dekat pengeras suara. Mereka menatap Sakuragi dengan galak, "Hei kau!"

"Tes, tes" Sakuragi mengetuk-ngetuk _mic_-nya yang tidak berbunyi, "Selamat pa…"

_Ngiiing_

"Berisik! Cepat bicara, bodoh!" seorang cowok melempar bola basket ke arah Sakuragi, yang untungnya lemparannya meleset.

"Yamato…" Sora menarik kemeja cowok yang biasanya selalu tenang itu, "Kau kenapa sih?"

Yamato mendengus sebal. Sudah cukup dia mendengar orang-orang menyebutnya bodoh. Ayahnya yang beberapa bulan yang lalu menjadi pengangguran, tetangga-tetangga yang berbisik-bisik setiap kali melihatnya lewat dengan seragam SMU Odaiba, adiknya yang selalu berceloteh soal ujian masuk SMU terbaik di Jepang…

"Baiklah… SELAMAT PAGI, ORANG-ORANG BODOH!"

_Mic_ yang sebelumnya Sakuragi coba gunakan kini memang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. Tapi, suaranya yang menggelegar, ditambah dengan ruangan yang memantulkan gema, membuat semua orang terdiam dan berbalik memandangnya.

"Lihatlah…" Sakuragi mengamati sekelilingnya, kehadiran Mimi di gedung itu yang terus menerus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sok akrab ke arahnya membuat ia agak gugup. "Benar-benar wajah bodoh"

"Apa katamu hah?" seorang siswa berpenampilan preman mengacungkan pemukul _baseball_ yang dibawanya setiap hari seperti seorang anak membawa ransel ke sekolah, "Turun ke sini kalau berani!"  
"Bodoh" Sakuragi melanjutkan, suaranya tetap terdengan kalem meskipun menggelegar ke penjuru ruangan, "Orang seperti kalian inilah yang akan menjadi orang-orang buangan!"

Beberapa siswa mulai menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Hidup ini punya aturan, kalian tahu, mereka yang bodoh, yang tidak tahu aturan itu, mereka itulah yang akan menjadi orang-orang buangan…"

Sekarang seluruh siswa menatap Sakuragi.

"Mereka yang pintar, mereka menipu orang-orang bodoh, mereka menguasai orang-orang bodoh. Dan selamanya, karena bodoh, orang-orang yang bodoh tidak pernah sadar bahwa mereka sudah dibodohi!"

Taichi berdiri, menantang Sakuragi, "Lalu? Apa yang ingin Anda katakan kepada kami?"

"Orang-orang masuk Todai," Sakuragi mengabaikan interupsi Taichi, "Mereka mengira mereka akan sukses dengan berada di Todai. Mereka… orang-orang bodoh!"

Para siswa yang semula duduk mengantuk, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tidur telentang, sontak berdiri seakan-akan Sakuragi menawarkan satu juta yen kepada siapa saja yang pertama kali berdiri.

"Mereka bodoh! Tapi orang-orang bodoh di depan saya sekarang jauh lebih bodoh!"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir. _Apa aku juga termasuk ya…? Tapi aku kan duduk di samping, bukan di depannya…_

"Kenapa? Karena mereka menganggap diri mereka terlalu bodoh untuk berada di Todai!"

Mimi bergumam sambil memainkan jarinya, "Satu… dua…"

"Ngapain kamu, Mimi?" Koushiro mengangkat alis, "Ngapain kau, Mimi?"

"Menghitung berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata bodoh" Mimi nyengir.

"Kalian, orang-orang bodoh," Sakuragi mendelik ke arah Mimi dan Koushiro saat berbicara, "Diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keadaan kalian. Pergi belajar dan ikut ujian masuk Todai!"

"Tapi katamu…" sela salah seorang siswa, "Yang masuk Todai adalah orang-orang bodoh?"

"Kalian kan bodoh? Jadi pergilah belajar dan ikut ujian masuk Todai!" Sakuragi mengambil bola basket yang sebelumnya dilempar Yamato, kemudian melemparkan bola itu ke arah ring yang berada jauh di depannya (yah, bayangkan jarak dari ujung ring yang satu ke ring yang lain). Seluruh siswa menatap bola yang melayang tinggi di atas mereka itu masuk dengan mulusnya melewati ring basket.

"Waw…" Taichi bersiul kagum.

"Semua siswa yang berminat mengikuti kelas khusus silakan datang ke ruang kelas 3-F di lantai 3. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar!"

* * *

"Omong kosong macam apa itu… Todai, Todai" Taichi melirik ke arah Koushiro yang kini kembali asyik dengan laptopnya, "Hei, Kou! Kau kan pintar, bagaimana kalau kau…"

"Jangan melawak," Koushiro memotong ucapan Taichi sambil matanya tetap terpaku pada laptop kesayangannya itu, "Aku tidak pintar dan aku tidak butuh Todai"

"Begitu ya…" Taichi melirik Sora yang sejak tadi tampak termenung-menung di bangkunya sendirian, "Hei, Mimi…"

"Hmm…" Mimi masih sibuk menghitung.

"Kalian kan sudah hampir satu tahun seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak merasa salah, jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf," Mimi, seperti Koushiro, memotong ucapan Taichi sambil matanya juga tak lepas dari jari-jarinya.

"Berhenti bersikap sinis, kalau begitu… Kau tidak cocok seperti itu tahu!"

Mimi menatap Taichi dengan tajam, "Dia perlu berpikir. Dan aku penasaran isi otaknya karena sudah satu tahun berlalu dan dia belum juga sadar apapun!"

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Taichi tampak kebingungan.

"Kau juga bodoh sih!" gerutu Mimi, "Duh, aku benci orang-orang bodoh…"

"Benci dirimu sendiri kalau begitu," gumam Koushiro, yang kemudian berteriak "aww" karena punggungnya dicubit Mimi.

* * *

Sakuragi memandang murid-murid yang bergegas keluar, beberapa di antara mereka melempar pandangan marah ke arahnya sebelum melengang pergi.

"Sakuragi-sensei…" kepala sekolah berjalan ke arahnya, "Kelihatannya…."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat dari hari ini. Mereka belum berpikir, jadi biarkan mereka berpikir dulu"

"Tapi…"

"Topi, cincin, sepatu, anting…" Sakuragi menatap kepala sekolah yang kini tampak kebingungan dengan maksud kata-katanya, "Kau akan kehilangan segalanya"

"A… apa…?" kepala sekolah mundur beberapa langkah dengan panik, "Jangan kau coba-coba merampasnya!"

"Itulah yang akan terjadi kalau sekolah ini bangkrut," Sakuragi mengangkat bahu, "Jadi ya…"

"Apa?"

Sakuragi mengabaikan kepala sekolah, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Seorang siswa berkaca mata dan berpenampilan paling rapi dibandingkan teman-temannya tadi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan masuk kelas khusus" siswa itu berkata dengan mantap, matanya menyala-nyala bersemangat saat menatap Sakuragi.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kido Jou"

* * *

"Selamat datang"

Mimi melangkah gontai. Dia sama sekali tidak melirik papan nama kafe itu, yang jelas pikirannya buntu setelah barusan dia tidak sengaja melihat papanya bermesraan di jalan, bersama wanita lain. _Bodoh… kalau memang ingin aku tidak tahu, seharusnya jangan bermesraan di tempat umum… _Mimi menenangkan pikirannya, tapi tidak berhasil karena kafe itu luar biasa ribut dan penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi. _Sial,tahu begitu aku cari tempat lain yang lebih sepi…_

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Suara itu begitu familiar... Mimi berseru kaget ketika melihat pelayan di hadapannya, "Sora?" _Aaargh, aku memang seharusnya cari tempat lain!_

"Hmm…" Sora tampak sama kagetnya, tapi dia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri lebih baik karena Mimi tidak mengatainya murahan saat ini, "Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Eh, ya…" Mimi melirik daftar menu dan menelusuri menu _desert_-nya.

"Strawberry float dengan ekstra strawberry di atasnya?" Sora kaget mendengar suaranya sendiri. _Aduh, aku kan bermaksud mengucapkannya dalam hati… dasar bodoh…_

Mimi tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum geli, "Dasar bodoh. Kau pasti bermaksud mengucapkannya dalam hati"

Wajah Sora bersemu merah, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gelisah, "Sudahlah, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Yang tadi kau katakan" Mimi berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekaligus teh hijau, panas dan beruap"

Sora mengangkat alisnya.

"Bilang juga sama manajernya, aku mau pinjam pelayannya yang bernama Takenouchi Sora"

"Kalau pelayannya menolak?"

"Aku akan melapor pada manajermu"

Sora menghela nafasnya. "Apa lagi sih, Mimi? Kau mau marah-marah lagi soal Yamato? Dengar ya, aku sudah capek tahu. Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu dahulu padaku. Dan ya, aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksudmu"

"Cukup dengan bodoh hari ini… Bodoh, bodoh, semuanya bilang begitu" gerutu Mimi, "Sekarang sudah berapa banyak kata bodoh?"

Sora tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Mimi, yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai suatu kesalahan, karena sebetulnya dia berniat jaim. "Ehm, yah…"

"Cepatlah. Pelayan macam apa sih kau ini? Membiarkan pelangganmu menunggu lama seperti sekarang"

"Baik, baik, Tuan Putri"

* * *

"Jadi…"

"Jadi…"

"Apa?"

Sora mengangkat alis, "Kau yang memintaku untuk duduk"

"Aku, ya…" Mimi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, "Kafe yang menyenangkan"

Sora tersenyum. Kafe itu memang tampak menyenangkan, bahkan untuk Sora yang setiap hari bekerja di dalamnya. Dindingnya yang berwarna krem menyatu dengan marmer berwarna senada. Tidak ada hiasan-hiasan yang ramai. Hanya rangkaian bunga lily (palsu tentunya) di bagian atas dinding dan pot-pot anggrek di beberapa tempat. Sebuah lampu kristal menggantung anggun di tengah ruangan. Kata pemilik kafe ini, lampu itulah yang membawa keberuntukan. Kata Sora, lampu itulah salah satu alasan kenapa kafe ini tampak menyenangkan. Alasan lain, bangku yang disediakan tidak terlalu banyak untuk ruangan sebesar itu, sehingga ruangan itu terasa sangat luas.

"Permisiii"

Kata-kata yang sudah dirangkai Mimi dalam benaknya mendadak buyar ketika melihat seorang pria memasuki kafe itu sambil menggendong seorang wanita.

"Aku pergi sebentar," Sora menghampiri pria itu, kemudian berseru kaget ketika melihat wanita yang digendong si pria, "Ibu!"

"Dia ibumu?" pria itu tampaknya mabuk berat, "Dia mabuk berat… di jalanan… bikin malu saja…"

"Bapak juga…" wajah Sora memucat ketika menyadari para pengunjung kafe mengamatinya, "Sebaiknya pergi saja ke bagian belakang kafe ini…"

"Baik… baik…" pria itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung, dibantu para pelayan yang lain. Sora terus menerus meminta maaf kepada semua pelayan yang membantunya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dia melirik ke arah bangku yang sebelumnya ditinggalkannya. Kosong…

* * *

Mimi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera pergi. Kemana saja dia tidak peduli. Pikirannya memang makin buntu, dan pandangannya kini kabur oleh genangan air matanya, itu tidak membuatnya lupa untuk meninggalkan uang dan selembar notes di atas mejanya tadi.

_Kau dan ibumu sama saja, murahan._

* * *

**Do you know that I want it all**

**kokoro no oku de kagayakitsudzukeru**

**sono yume wo wasurenaide**

…………………………………………………………

**Do you know that I want it all**

**Don't forget the dream in my heart**

**continues to shine**

* * *

**Aaaaah! Yeah! Selesai jugaa! **

**Btw, kalao di chapter 2 saya nonton DZnya waktu menulis dan mengambil dialognya persis seperti di dorama (adegan ruang kepala sekolah), sekarang nggak lagi! Kenapa? Pertama, saya males. Kedua, kalao saya nonton, pikiran saya jadi ke-plot sama seperti dorama. Padahal, saya berniat membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Ketiga, dan ini alasan yang paling utama: DVD-nya rusak! xD …maklumlah, beli bajakan… x)**

**Terus… saya juga udah berlatih nge-deskripsiin lebih banyak, hal yang paling saya nggak bisa… (TTTT) Punten kalao banyak penggunaan kata yang ngga enak, atao deskripsinya yang terlalu dikit. Mohon kritik dan sarannya aja yaaah…**

**Hmm… apa lagi ya? Oh ya, saya baru nyadar kalao summary cerita ini nggak bisa dibilang summary… (naon deui?) Jadi, jadi… tolong buatin saya summary-nya dong… xD huehuehue…**

**Ssssseeeemmmmaaaannnnggggaaaatttt!**

* * *

**Next chapter: Dumbs**


	4. Dumbs

**Digital Zakura**

* * *

**Hyaiks. Semangat saja lah! x)**

**Rating: **K+ just for safe, no lime or lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Peringatan!** OOC (…ngg, tapi sepertinya nggak juga deh), alur cerita berbeda dengan DZ, meskipun ada beberapa adegan dari DZ juga yang nanti diselipkan… hehe…

**Btw, ini satu-satunya fict Digimon berbahasa Indonesia yak? Hags hags… senangnya jadi perintis… (meskipun banyak sedihnya…huks TTTT) **

**Eh… saya belum bikin summary-nya lagi… chapter yang mau saya perbaikin aja belum saya sentuh… **

**Haduuh… kayaknya saya emang author musiman deh. Cuma nulis pas musim liburan… hehehe. xD**

**Semangat!!**

**--ada nyang diedit, men... xD  
**

* * *

**Dumbs**

* * *

"Siapa namamu?"

Jou menatap mata itu. "Jou Kido" katanya lantang.

* * *

Namanya Jou Kido. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau dia sudah menguasai huruf-huruf kanji yang dikuasai anak-anak SMP umumnya pada saat dia masih TK. Banyak orang yang bilang juga kalau sejak TK dia, berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Semua orang menganggapnya memiliki masa depan cerah, secerah masa depan kakak-Todai-nya. Tapi, hidup memang selalu memiliki keseimbangan sendiri yang sulit untuk dimengerti manusia biasa. Jou; yang bisa dibilang memiliki segalanya: otak cemerlang, bakat dalam bidang seni, agak terampil dalam berolahraga (paling tidak dia lolos dari nilai merah), keluarga yang berkecukupan, dan wajah yang katanya peralihan antara Daniel Radcliffe dan Koike Teppei; ternyata harus menelan kenyataan pahit tidak lulus dari ujian masuk SMU X, sebuah SMU favorit di Jepang. Memang, bagi sebagian orang, tidak lulus ujian masuk SMU itu memang wajar, toh masih ada sekolah lain yang cukup bagus. Tapi tidak bagi Jou. Baginya, SMU X atau tidak sama sekali. Semua orang, bahkan mungkin kaisar Jepang, menganggapnya pasti diterima di sekolah ternama itu, seakan-akan sejak lahir memang di kepalanya ada stempel SMU X dan Todai. Dan bagi Jou, tidak diterima di SMU X artinya tidak diterima di Todai, yang juga berarti masa depan suram.

Awalnya, Jou berniat bunuh diri, seperti kebanyakan orang yang gagal. Tapi, sejak dulu, bahkan jika dia sedang berada dalam kondisinya yang paling frustasi, Jou adalah anak yang penuh perhitungan. Setiap kali dia memilih cara untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, dia selalu memperhitungkan akibatnya. Awalnya, dia memilih untuk melemparkan dirinya ke arah kereta api yang sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi, dia kemudian teringat pengalamannya terlambat sekolah dulu gara-gara ada orang yang bunuh diri dan mengacaukan jadwal kereta api. Dia tidak ingin kematiannya mengganggu kenyamanan fasilitas umum, tentu saja. Kemudian, dia memilih untuk terjun dari gedung yang tinggi. Waktu itu dia sudah hampir melakukannya ketika akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia takut ketinggian. Jangankan untuk terjun, untuk naik ke puncak gedung pun dia tidak berani. Selanjutnya, dia berpikir untuk menggunakan racun. Dia _browsing_ jenis-jenis racun yang "enak", maksudnya yang menyebabkan kematian cepat. Sayangnya, karena saat itu dia baru lulus SMP, dia tidak mempunyai akses untuk memperoleh racun-racun "enak" itu. Suatu hari, dia sampai di suatu kesimpulan: masuk SMU Odaiba lebih buruk dari kematian itu sendiri. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya berpikir begitu dan entah apa juga yang menyebabkannya memilih hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian, tapi akhirnya dia resmi menjadi siswa SMU Odaiba.

Lebih buruk dari kematian, tapi toh karena dirinya terlahir sebagai seseorang yang membenci kekalahan, Jou selalu belajar sungguh-sungguh di Odaiba. Dia selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik sejak dulu. Dan dia berhasil. Dia meraih gelar juara umum itu setiap tahun.

Tapi seperti yang sebelumnya telah dijelaskan, masuk Odaiba, bagi Jou, adalah hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian.

Dia sudah tidak peduli masa depannya lagi, meskipun guru-guru mendesaknya ikut ujian masuk universitas, yang paling tidak mutunya tidak begitu kalah dengan Todai.

Dia sudah tidak peduli apa-apa lagi, meskipun dia selalu meraih juara umum setiap tahun.

Akan tetapi, hari ini, kalau diumpamakan komputer, Jou baru saja merestart mindsetnya. Todai seperti sebuah takdir baginya. Karena entah kenapa, saat melihat Sakuragi berbicara di depan, Jou merasakan ada "sesuatu" pada laki-laki itu.

Ada "sesuatu". Yang bahkan penulis pun tidak tahu apa itu…

* * *

"_Di sini kediaman keluarga Tachikawa. Mohon maaf karena saat ini kami sedang tidak berada di tempat. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut…"_

_Mimi… dimana kamu?_

Sora mematikan _handphone-_nya dengan frustasi kemudian melirik wanita yang kini tertidur lelap di sampingnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara rindu, kecewa dan marah. Dia baru sadar ketika membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Mimi dan melihat lelaki yang sebelumnya bersama ibunya.

_Ayah Mimi… tapi kenapa…_ Sora memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan memejamkan matanya. Hari ini sungguh terlalu melelahkannya. Selama ini ia iri dengan keluarga Mimi yang bahagia dan ingin memiliki keluarga seperti itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin Mimi menderita hal yang sama sepertinya. Sora mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Kemana aku selama setahun ini?! Temanmu mengalami kesulitan dengan keluarganya kau tidak tahu sama sekali!!_

* * *

_Ting Tong!_

Hikari bergegas mengenakan cardigannya, menahan air mata yang meluap-luap ketika hari itu lagi-lagi dia memandangi foto keluarganya. Dengan senyum riang, dia membukakan pintu apartemennya, "selamat datang, Kak Tai…"

"Hari ini kakakmu harus bekerja," cowok itu memotong sambutan Hikari dengan gusar. Awal yang buruk, karena seketika wajah Hikari murung. _Sial, seharusnya aku bisa lebih sedikit ramah…_ pikir Yamato salah tingkah. Dia berdehem, mengatasi keheningan tidak menyenangkan di antara mereka berdua, "aku nggak disuruh masuk nih?"

Hikari buru-buru memasang tampang riangnya lagi. "Eh, ya… silakan masuk, Kak Yamato."

Yamato hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan menyodorkan kantong belanjaan di tangannya. "Nih…"

"Er… terima kasih," gumam Hikari pelan, kemudian menatap Yamato dengan heran, "Kakak tidak jadi masuk?"

"Nggak usah…" Yamato merasa bersalah pada Taichi telah melanggar janjinya untuk menunggui Hikari, tetapi dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi mereka yang saat ini hanya berduaan. Tapi, tepat pada saat Yamato berkata begitu, hujan yang semula hanya gerimis bertambah deras, bahkan diselingi sambaran kilat.

Hikari tertawa, "sudahlah, nggak usah maksa. Ayo, aku sudah memasak makan malam nih… makan di sini ya?"

Yamato mengangkat bahu, mengatasi wajahnya yang bersemu merah ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya tersenyum lebih riang kini. _Kamu benar-benar seperti malaikat ketika tersenyum, Hikari…_

* * *

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin ikut kelas khusus, Kido?" Pria itu sama sekali tidak menatap Jou ketika berbicara. Alih-alih menatapnya, atau setidaknya memberi tanda kalau dia memperhatikan Jou, dia malah menyalakan rokok dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam sembari pandangannya melintas keluar jendela.

"Ya…" mendadak Jou menjadi ragu. Sesaat dia merasakan kalau pria di hadapannya sungguh-sungguh bisa mengeluarkannya dari jerat kebodohan yang selama ini dirasakannya, tapi melihat ketidakpedulian pria ini sekarang, dia jadi berubah pikiran.

"Sama sekali tidak ragu?" tanya Sakuragi lagi.

"Eh?" Jou mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi Sakuragi tidak juga menatapnya, "yah…"

"Jawabanmu tidak yakin begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa yakin kau benar-benar orang yang _tepat_ untuk berada di kelasku," pria itu melengos cuek.

Rupanya tindakan Sakuragi kali ini membuat Ino-sensei memotong ucapan Sakuragi dengan tidak sabar, "orang yang tepat katamu? Dia ini juara umum setiap tahun, belum lagi nilai-nilainya yang…"

"Juara umum di SMU semacam ini tidak berarti apa-apa…" Sakuragi nyengir tanpa perasaan, kemudian menunding ke arah Jou dengan tenangnya, "kau juga berpikir begitu kan, eh… Kido?"

Jou diam seribu bahasa. _Kalau tidak ingat orang ini guru… mungkin sudah sejak tadi kutonjok mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu…_ _tapi… apa yang dikatakannya benar… persis dengan apa yang kupikirkan…_ Jou menengadah menatap pria itu lagi. _Jangan-jangan orang ini bisa membaca pikiranku…_

Sakuragi tidak memedulikan tatapan Jou dan mengeluarkan beberapa jilid buku dari mapnya. "Nih," dia meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di hadapan Jou, "kerjakan."

"Hah?" Jou mengangkat alisnya, memandangi _cover_ buku-buku di hadapannya. "Kau menyuruhku mengerjakan _ini_?" Dia mengangkat buku soal di hadapannya dengan jijik, sudah cukup dia bersikap sopan selama ini, "soal anak kelas 5 SD?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Sakuragi mengangkat bahunya, "kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakan ya bilang saja… kita bisa mulai dari soal-soal anak TK."

Jou merasakan wajahnya panas, direnggutnya buku itu dari atas meja sambil menggerutu.

* * *

Koushiro memandang etalase toko itu dengan nanar. _Itu… _software_ yang kujual dengan harga # yen… dijual dengan harga dua kali lipat bayaranku per kepingnya?_ Ingin sekali dia memecahkan kaca yang memisahkan dia dan _software-_nya, membuang _software_ itu jauh-jauh dari matanya.

"Hei Nak, kau mau beli itu?"

Koushiro menatap lelaki tua yang sembari menghisap cerutunya mengangguk-angguk memandangi _software_ buatannya. "Barang bagus itu… kalau tidak salah pembuatnya sekelompok mahasiswa…"

_Ha!_ Koushiro merasakan tamparan telak di wajahnya. _Mereka sama sekali tidak mencantumkan namaku! Bagus!_

"Tapi agak sulit dipercaya… karena sebelumnya mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu hanya membuat program yang tidak ada gunanya," lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk, "rupanya mereka sudah lebih berkembang sekarang… hei! Kau mau kemana, Nak?"

Koushiro kini berjalan meninggalkan toko itu dengan lunglai.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Jou memandang Sakuragi dengan tidak sabar. Sekarang hari sudah gelap. Meskipun yang dikerjakannya soal anak kelas 5 SD, tetap saja kalau sebanyak itu dia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama.

"Kau tahu?" Sakuragi tertawa mencemooh, melempar buku soal itu ke hadapan Jou, "dari halaman pertama pun aku tahu kau sudah salah semua!"

Jou mengangkat alis tidak percaya, merenggut buku soal itu dengan kesal dan membolak-baliknya dengan frustasi, "apa? Bagian mana yang salah?!"

"Matematika itu…" Sakuragi tidak memedulikan protes Jou, "seperti bahasa, memiliki kalimat. Kau, lebih buruk dari anak SD, tidak tahu bahwa di akhir kalimat pernyataan dibutuhkan tanda titik!"

Jou tertawa lega. _Oh… hanya itu…_

"Jangan menyepelekan!" Sakuragi membanting buku soal itu ke atas meja, menatap Jou dengan kesal, "kau tidak membubuhkan tanda titik, artinya kalimatmu belum selesai. Dan artinya, kalimat matematikamu yang pertama masih berlanjut ke kalimat berikutnya! Coba katakan padaku, apa 5/6 – 7/8 -1/24 3/4 + 1/2 5/4?? Dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya!"

Jou terdiam, tampak berpikir keras. _Itu benar juga, tapi kan…_

"Aku memintamu mengerjakan soal kelas 5 SD tapi aku tidak memintamu mengerjakannya dengan cara anak kelas 5 SD!" Sakuragi memandang keluar jendela lagi, "tidak ada anak kelas 5 SD di Todai!"

Jou merasa wajahnya memanas. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam hatinya. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya lebih sopan.

"Kau masih bertanya?! Apa kau ini sungguh-sungguh anak SMA?"

Masih diliputi kemarahan, Jou merenggut kembali buku soal itu, dan mengerjakannya lagi…

* * *

"Aku pulang…" gumam Koushiro pelan. Diintipnya ruangan yang menurut pria yang tinggal bersamanya itu "ruang tamu", padahal lebih mirip gudang. _Lho masih kosong?_ pikirnya heran. _Biasanya dia akan tidur-tiduran dengan malas di sofa… atau merokok sampai ruangan ini penuh asap… _diam-diam Koushiro merasa lega. Kali ini dia memang ingin sendiri. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal sofa, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"_Bodoh! Salah sendiri kau waktu itu menyetujui perjanjian dengan kami!"_

"_Tetapi…" Koushiro berusaha melawan._

"_Perjanjian ini hitam di atas putih! Kami bisa menuntut balik dirimu kalau kau tidak mau tutup mulut!"_

_Koushiro baru saja ingin membalas ketika sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya._

Dia merasa dipecundangi. Kalah telak. Mimpi-mimpi yang sudah dibangunnya sejak ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dengan wanita lain kini runtuh, hanya tinggal puing-puing yang tersisa. Yang dia ingat saat ini hanya sepenggal kata mahasiswa itu… yang sejak tadi terus diperdengarkan dalam benaknya… _"Bodoh!"_

_Bodoh…_ Koushiro menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, hingga berdarah mungkin, sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

* * *

Jou menunggu Sakuragi yang kini memeriksa soal-soal yang sudah dikerjakannya. Diam-diam dia merasa sangat lega karena sampai halaman terakhir, Sakuragi tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Ketika dilihatnya buku soal yang terakhir selesai Sakuragi periksa, Jou bertanya dengan antusias, "Bagaima…"

"Bodoh!"

Jou berjengit kaget. _Apa lagi sih yang salah?_

"Kau salah 8 soal!"

Jou mengangkat alis, "dari sekian ratus kan? Bagus bukan?"

"Jangan bodoh!!" Sakuragi membanting buku-buku soal itu lagi dengan tidak sabar, "apa artinya kalau kau tidak dapat 100?!"

"Arti… apa?"

"Artinya kau bodoh! Kau bodoh sekaligus sombong! Perpaduan yang sangat masif dan sempurna!" kata Sakuragi tanpa tendeng aling-aling, kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jou, "sudah malam! Kita akhiri saja pelajaran hari ini!" Jou masih mematung di tempat duduknya ketika Sakuragi menghilang dari balik pintu dan berkata dengan suara yang menggelegar dari luar pintu, "besok jam 3 di kelas ini! Tidak ada toleransi untuk keterlambatan!"

Jou melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya dengan frustasi.

* * *

Taman bermain itu selalu menjadi temannya ketika ia sedang gundah. Ketika waktu kecil ia sering dijahili teman-temannya, ketika dia diputuskan oleh pacar pertamanya, ketika sahabat terdekatnya jadian dengan orang yang disukainya, ketika pengkhianatan orang tuanya diketahuinya dan hari ini… ketika sekali lagi dia merasa semua orang berkonspirasi untuk menjatuhkannya… taman ini masih menjadi temannya yang paling setia. Mimi tersenyum ketika menyadari ayunan ini semakin sempit dan terlalu pendek untuknya. Dia mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan, ke depan dan ke belakang, sementara tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah oleh hujan. Aroma hujan… entah kenapa Mimi selalu menyukai aroma yang ditimbulkan oleh tanah yang basah setelah hujan. Dipandanginya langit malam yang kini sudah cerah kembali, menyajikan teman-teman bintangnya dengan bangga. Rasanya ia dapat melihat pelangi menghiasinya seandainya saat itu hari masih terang.

"Mimi, sedang apa kau di sana?" Cowok itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dan kaget ketika melihatnya basah kuyup. Dilepasnya jas hujan yang sejak tadi dikenakannya, kemudian mengulurkannya ke arah Mimi, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memakaikannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Mimi merasa pusing. Dia berusaha untuk mengenali cowok di hadapannya, tapi sekelilingnya menjadi semakin kabur. Cowok itu tadi memakai jas hujan, jadi Mimi tidak bisa mengenalinya. Sekarang, meski cowok itu sudah melepas jas hujannya, Mimi tetap tidak dapat mengenalinya karena saat itu di matanya segalanya berputar-putar. _Suara ini… kenapa… rasanya aku mengenalinya… tapi aku…_

Menyadari gadis di hadapannya tidak bergeming sedikit pun, cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mimi yang semakin terlihat pucat, "Mimi, kau kenapa?"

Sebelum mata Mimi sempat mengenali cowok di depannya, mendadak matanya diliputi kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

* * *

**Yeah. Compliment loved, criticism highly appreciated, and flame considered. Apapun deh, tapi tolong kasih saya **_**feedback**_** biar saya tau kalau ada yang baca. Silakan, lewat PM atau review… Diantos, nya.. :)**

**

* * *

I can mayowazu ni susumou**

**negai ni chikadzukeru yo**

**itsu no hi ni ka afureru hikari no hana wo sakaseyou**

**I see the light**

**wake up, stand up**

**mou ichido asu e try**

**······**

**I can go forward without losing my way**

**I'm getting closer to my wish**

**Someday I'll make the flower full of light bloom**

**I see the light**

**wake up, stand up**

**I'll try to go towards tomorrow once again**


	5. Money Doesn't Buy

**Digital Zakura**

**

* * *

Terima kasih Zerou, qonte a.k.a silentknight, NejiDemon, Akatsutsumi Ayayuki, dan ****Mas****, ups, Mbak Dani (^^) untuk reviewnya. Akhirnya ada kalian juga selain Orange-Maple. Btw... Orenji-san!!! Kamu dimana?!**

**Rating: **T untuk beberapa penggunaan bahasa... eh iya ya?

**Disclaimer:** Akiyoshi Hongo

**Peringatan!** OOC (…ngg, tapi sepertinya nggak juga deh), alur cerita berbeda dengan DZ, meskipun ada beberapa adegan dari DZ juga yang nanti diselipkan… hehe… ^o^

**Wheew... hampir empat bulan saya menelantarkan fanfic ini. Hehe. Benar-benar menelantarkan, lho. Tidak disentuh sama sekali... x3 **

**

* * *

Money Does****n't**** Buy**

* * *

Mimi merasa seperti baru saja kepalanya ditabrak truk ketika akhirnya dia berhasil membuat kelopak matanya membuka, meskipun dia hanya melihat sekelilingnya samar-samar. Ekspresinya berubah kaget ketika dilihatnya tempatnya berbaring sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tempat ia tidur sebelumnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Sebuah TV layar datar dengan dingin menatapnya kosong, begitu pun perabot-perabot lain, semua tampak begitu dingin, meskipun pasti sesungguhnya pemiliknya ingin menampilkan kesan modern dengannya. Mimi bergidik. Bayangan laki-laki hidung belang akan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh terhadapnya, atau mungkin sudah melakukannya, membuatnya mual.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," suara yang sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kelegaannya itu menghentaknya. Mimi menoleh untuk melihat penyelamatnya yang misterius itu dan kaget ketika menyadari siapa orangnya.

"Kido..."

Jou, pemuda berkacamata itu hanya mengangkat bahu, meskipun dia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa wajahnya bersemu merah, kemudian menatap Mimi dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, Mi... eng, Tachikawa. Tapi... kau tahu sendiri, ehm, keluargaku..."

"Mereka tidak mengizinkan satu pun putranya pacaran sebelum hidup mapan kan?" Mimi kaget sekali bahwa fakta yang sudah lama mengendap di kepalanya ini masih diingatnya dengan jelas. Rona pink yang menjalar di pipinya membuatnya tampak lebih manis sekaligus semakin menampakkan kesalahtingkahannya, "aku... eng, lama tidak bertemu, Kido... eh, maksudku, kita setiap hari bertemu, tapi..."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," Jou membalas senyum Mimi dengan sama salah tingkahnya, "aku... eng, Tachikawa, tadi melihatmu... di taman..."

Perlahan wajah Mimi mengeras, dia teringat alasannya pergi ke taman saat itu, dan semakin engganlah dirinya melangkahkan kaki dari rumah Jou. "Oh..."

"Kau... menangis..." suara Jou pelan, hati-hati. Dia takut Mimi akan menangis lagi, karena dia sendiri sudah sering mengalami kesulitan ketika menenangkan gadis ini menangis... dulu. Ya, dulu. Jou tampak berpikir-berpikir. _Sudah berapa lama kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini, ya?_ Tiba -tiba sebongkah rasa penyesalan membebani hatinya ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya. _Ya... sejak kita berdua putus tiga tahun yang lalu... tapi, waktu itu kita sama-sama masih anak kecil dan belum berpikir matang. Dan dia... dia mencoba bunuh diri waktu itu... dan aku mengabaikannya. Aku marah tanpa alasan padanya... Karena aku tidak diterima di SMU X... Aku..._

"Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk semuanya... Kido."

Sejak tadi dia tidak mengamati sekelilingnya dan melihat Mimi berdiri di depannya dengan tenang, merapikan seragamnya yang kusut dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, membuat Jou mau tidak mau kaget. Kecuali wajah pucat dan pipinya yang masih menyisakan jejak air mata, Mimi tampaknya sudah tidak apa-apa. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Kan kau yang meminta?" Mimi tersenyum geli melihat Jou yang wajahnya panik karena merasa bersalah. "Bukan kok, aku memang sudah mau pulang. Lagian kan sudah malam."

"Begitukah?" Jou menundukkan wajahnya. Mimi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Ya... bye bye..."

Jou memandangi punggung Mimi yang menjauh darinya. Menghela nafas panjang. _Maafkan aku, Mimi... _

* * *

"Hoi."

Koushiro tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Diam-diam diliriknya jendela yang menggelar pertunjukan warna-warni lampu malam, meski sebetulnya yang diamatinya adalah pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Pipinya masih menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata, tapi Koushiro bersyukur karena wajah kusutnya bisa dipakai sebagai alasan kalau dia baru saja bangun tidur. Ketika didengarnya suara _grasak-grusuk_ dari dapur, Koushiro akhirnya melongokkan kepalanya dengan ingin tahu. "Sakuragi?"

"Hm?" Lelaki dengan rambut kusut masai itu kini mengaduk-ngaduk isi kulkasnya sambil menggerutu, "punya uang?"

"Kan sudah kupakai untuk membayar sewa apartemen..." Koushiro mendengus kesal. _Orang dewasa macam apa sih yang sebegitu bergantungnya dengan anak SMA?_

"Cih!" Sakuragi membanting pintu kulkasnya dengan frustasi, kemudian menyeret langkahnya untuk mengambil kembali jas satu-satunya yang barusan sudah dilemparnya ke sofa.

Koushiro mengangkat alis, "kau mau kemana?"

"Kerja!" Sakuragi mengumpat pelan sebelum dibantingnya pintu apartemen itu.

"Benar-benar contoh orang dewasa yang baik," gumam Koushiro sambil tangannya meraih tas laptopnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang ketika tangannya dengan enggan menekan tombol _power. Ya... harus kerja kalau mau makan..._

* * *

"_Selamat pagi, semuanya! Namaku Takenouchi Sora!"_

_Yagami Taichi, umur 7 tahun, memandang gadis kecil itu tak berkedip. Rambut merah gadis itu membingkai manis wajahnya yang mungil. Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika kedua anak itu bertatapan. "Hei," gumam Taichi gugup. Takenouchi Sora adalah teman sekelasnya dahulu di Hikarigaoka. Sungguh tidak terduga bahwa hanya berselang dua bulan sejak kepindahannya ke Odaiba ini mereka bertemu lagi, dalam satu kelas. _

"_Hmm..." wanita jangkung yang ramah di samping Sora itu kini memandang berkeliling, kemudian matanya berhenti ketika melihat sosok mungil Taichi yang tenggelam di antara kawan-kawannya yang bertubuh lebih besar. Menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan gurunya, Taichi melemparkan pandangan penuh arti ke arah Sora. Sora tersenyum riang._

"_Bu guru, bolehkah aku duduk di sana?" Sora menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Taichi, setengah memaksa. Awalnya wanita itu hendak menolak, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan pandangan memohon Sora, wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguk._

_Taichi tersenyum lebar, memandang gadis kecil yang melangkah riang ke arahnya. "Yo!" Taichi memamerkan cengiran khasnya._

"_Hei, tak kusangka kita sama-sama pindah ke sini," Sora berbisik pelan sambil meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja. Beberapa anak yang mendengar ucapan Sora menoleh, memandanginya heran. Sora tampak salah tingkah sebelum dia menyunggingkan senyuman termanis yang dimiliki anak-anak seusianya. "Aku dan Taichi dahulunya satu kelas dan satu sekolah," katanya mencoba menjelaskan._

"_Ooh..." beberapa anak manggut-manggut mengerti, kemudian satu persatu mengajaknya berkenalan. Sora melempar pandangan tanda tanya ke arah wanita jangkuk berparas ramah yang menjadi wali kelas barunya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Artinya, dia mengizinkan pelajarannya hari ini diambil alih sesi perkenalan Sora._

"_Hei..." Sora menyapa pemuda cilik berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya juga. Pemuda itu tidak menyapanya terlebih dahulu, dan alih-alih berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lain, pemuda itu termenung-menung sendirian di mejanya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Sora ramah._

"_Ah, anak itu juga anak pindahan dari Hikarigaoka!" Taichi menghampiri Sora dan anak berambut pirang yang sebetulnya selama dua bulan ini duduk di sampingnya. Yah, sekarang bangku kosong yang menjadi pemisah mereka sudah terisi Sora. "Kalau tidak salah namanya..."_

"_Ssst, Taichi. Aku bertanya padanya!" Sora melempar pandangan mencela ke arah Taichi, kemudian tersenyum ramah ke arah pemuda satunya, "namamu siapa?"_

"_Yamato. Ishida Yamato."_

* * *

"Hei, Taichi! Cepat bawa pasir itu kemari!"

Taichi tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat. Mendorong gerobak roda satu berisi penuh pasir bukan perkara mudah, terutama jika kau sudah mengantuk dan lelah. Taichi diam-diam mengutuk kebiasaan mandor barunya itu untuk berkata: "Cepat" untuk setiap perintahnya, yang diulang-ulang setiap setengah menit sekali. _Tapi, memangnya aku punya pilihan apa lagi?_, Taichi memandang tumpukan pasir di depannya dengan pasrah. _Lagipula, kenapa juga aku malah teringat hari itu? Hari pertama Sora dan Yamato berkenalan..._

"Boss besar! Sungguh kehormatan bagiku kau bisa datang ke tempat kerja kami yang kumuh ini!"

_Tempat kerja yang kumuh... tentu saja, masa kau mau terlihat necis sebagai pekerja konstruksi bangunan?,_ Taichi melempar pandangan mencela ke arah mandor barunya itu sebelum menyadari suatu keanehan. _Boss? Bukankah yang tadi berkata itu boss?_, Taichi melirik ke arah sosok gempal yang kini terlihat sangat girang. Salah seorang pekerja konstruksi bersiul pelan ketika melihat sosok yang dihampiri mandor mereka. "Wah, hari ini _Danchou _datang rupanya," Taichi mendengar ucapan lelaki tegap di sampingnya ketika dilihatnya sosok tegap yang sedang berbicara dengan mandor mereka hari itu mulai tampak...

"SAKURAGI?!"

Sakuragi tampak kaget, tapi berusaha menguasai diri ketika dilihatnya sosok remaja tanggung yang dikenalinya. "Hei."

Mulut Taichi menganga lebar. Dipandanginya lelaki yang pagi tadi berbicara panjang lebar tentang Todai dan orang-orang bodoh dengan tidak percaya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kalau Sakuragi tenang-tenang saja, mandor Taichi kini menghampiri Taichi dengan geram, "heh! Jangan seenaknya ya kau memanggil ketua!"

"Betul! Betul!" Taichi yang sebelumnya terkejut melihat Sakuragi kini lebih terkejut lagi dan _mengkeret_ di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat beberapa orang lelaki mengerikan, dengan tato di bahu mereka, memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Sudahlah... aku sudah bukan _danchou_ kalian lagi," Sakuragi melepas jas-nya, kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya sambil nyengir, "aku di sini untuk kerja."

"Tapi, _Danchou_ tidak perlu..." mandor itu baru saja hendak mengucapkan serangkaian kata-kata pujian ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata elang Sakuragi. Lelaki itu menelan ludah dengan gugup, "eh, ya... silakan, _Danchou._"

Sakuragi hanya melempar senyum _cool_-nya, sebelum matanya menatap galak Taichi yang berpura-pura muntah di belakangnya, "apa?"

"Hm... tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sakuragi, eh, _Danchou,_" Taichi nyengir, meskipun kakinya kebas ketika muatan pasir yang baru membuat gerobak yang didorongnya sepuluh kali lebih berat.

"Anak di bawah umur..." gumam Sakuragi, "memangnya ayah dan ibumu tidak meninggalkan warisan?"

Wajah riang Taichi seketika berubah pucat. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk memandang Sakuragi dengan bingung. _Bagaimana dia tahu?_

"Jangan bodoh, aku sudah mempelajari arsip kalian," Sakuragi mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian beranjak untuk mengisi muatan gerobaknya penuh-penuh, "adikmu juga perlu operasi kan?"

Taichi berusaha bersikap tak acuh, meski setengah mati ia ingin melumat lelaki kurang ajar di sampingnya ini. "Kau sudah tahu kan?" Taichi kini mempercepat langkahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya Sakuragi terus-terusan menguntitnya sejak tadi. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk Todai-mu itu," Taichi menumpahkan muatan pasir dalam gerobaknya, masih merasakan pandangan Sakuragi mengikutinya.

"Satu juta yen," Taichi mendengar gumaman Sakuragi. Dipandanginya lelaki itu dengan heran.

"Apa?"

"Satu juta yen. Untuk operasi adikmu," Sakuragi memamerkan seringainya ketika bertemu dengan pandangan bingung Taichi, "dan _kau_ dan Todai-mu."

"Jangan melawak," Taichi memperbaiki kegagalannya untuk mengabaikan Sakuragi dengan mempercepat langkahnya _lagi_, meskipun sisi hatinya yang lain bergetar ketika mendengar tentang operasi adiknya. "Kau tidak punya uang kan? Makanya bekerja di sini."

"Oh, ya? Sejak kapan uang menjadi tolak ukur harus tidaknya bekerja?" Sakuragi mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, "aku bekerja untuk kesehatan."

Taichi memandang Sakuragi lama, tentu saja tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Dia memang baru mengenal Sakuragi hari itu, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa langsung menilai kalau Sakuragi ini jago bohong nomor satu di dunia. Yang sayangnya, tanpa disadari Taichi, sudah mempelajari sifat Taichi juga sehingga yakin kalau pemuda ini lama kelamaan akan percaya juga padanya (^^). "Jadi?"

"Besok datanglah ke kelas 3-F di lantai 3," Sakuragi tersenyum riang. Dikenakannya lagi jas yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas tumpukan pasir dan berbalik untuk pergi, "lihat? Aku tidak butuh uang. Aku bekerja untuk kesehatan."

Dan Taichi pun hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki itu menjauh...

* * *

Wanita itu tampak begitu payah. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan menutupi wajahnya dan wajahnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Berulang kali wanita itu menggumamkan serentetan kata yang tidak bisa dipahami oleh Sora, membuat wajah pucat gadis itu semakin pucat.

_Kau dan ibumu sama saja, murahan._

Sora memejamkan matanya, menahan perih yang meradang di ulu hatinya. Sia-sia saja usahanya sejak tadi untuk tidak menangis, karena sekarang gadis itu mulai sesenggukan lagi, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada sebidang bantal yang urung mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur.

"So...ra..."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan bingung. _Rasanya tadi ibu memanggilku..._ Sora menatap dada ibunya yang naik turun dengan lebih teratur kini. Beberapa menit Sora hanya tercenung, entah melamunkan apa, hingga akhirnya suara bel yang berdentang menyadarkannya.

"_Permisi..."_

Sora mengangkat alis dengan bingung ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya lewat interkom. Sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya, Sora menyeret langkahnya ke arah pintu. Ketika akhirnya sampai di depan pintu, gadis itu sesaat ragu-ragu. _Bagaimana kalau ini penagih hutang yang kemarin? Tapi, ah, pemilik apartemen ini kan ibu-ibu... tapi bagaimana kalau..._

"_Selamat malam?"_

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya tandas. _Siapapun itu, aku tidak boleh takut_, dihirupnya sebanyak mungkin udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya sebelum gadis itu membuka pintu apartemennya sambil memasang senyumnya yang biasa. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau..." lelaki di hadapan Sora tercenung, sementara mata Sora membelalak kaget demi melihat sosok di depannya. Lelaki itu...

_Ayahnya Mimi!_ Sora bersusah payah tidak menampakkan kekagetannya, "Hm, ya, saya... ada apa ya, Pak?"

"Kau temannya Mimi kan?" lelaki setengah baya itu tampak cemas, terlihat dari telapak tangannya yang terus menerus berkeringat dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, "saya... err... ayahnya..."

"Sekaligus pacar ibuku, ya..." Sora melanjutkan dengan, agak mengagetkan juga bagi Sora karena dia bisa, tenang. Tapi, kemampuannya untuk bersikap sinis sudah terasah tanpa disadarinya karena sejak kecil diasuh oleh wanita yang sekarang terlelap di atas sofa. "Jadi ada a..."

Belum selesai kalimat Sora, lelaki itu mengangsurkan setumpuk uang ke dalam genggaman Sora, "ambil ini."

Sora memandang jijik tumpukan uang di hadapannya, meskipun sejatinya dia membutuhkan semua itu untuk membayar sewa apartemen dua bulan ke belakang. "Apa ini?"

"Jangan..." lelaki itu tampak ragu-ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "bilang pada Mimi tentang _apapun._"

Sora mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, "kau tidak lupa dengan Nyonya Tachikawa kan?"

"Cih, dia sih sudah tahu sejak dulu," lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya dengan tidak peduli, kemudian ketika melihat gelagat Sora yang ingin mengembalikan uangnya ia buru-buru menjauh. "Jangan, jangan kembalikan uang itu. Lagipula aku belum _membayar _ibumu."

Kasihan Sora. Gadis itu sekarang berjuang menahan air matanya yang melesak-lesak keluar. Dipandanginya lelaki itu dengan geram. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan salah paham," lelaki itu berbalik memunggungi Sora dan berjalan menjauhinya, "aku dan ibumu tidak pacaran. Dia hanya menyediakan _jasa_"

Sora tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dilemparnya tumpukan uang dalam genggamannya itu. Dan satu per satu lembaran uang itu jatuh... bagaikan sakura...

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

Yamato menghela nafas panjang ketika didengarnya suara langkah-langkah sembrono yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Dengan enggan ditekannya tombol power untuk mematikan televisi di depannya dan mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan sahabatnya itu soal bosnya yang baru, sembari pemuda itu bolak-balik ke kulkas mengambil air. Ketika akhirnya sosok pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu akan melongokkan kepalanya lewat pintu kamar dengan ingin tahu, Yamato buru-buru mencegahnya, "Hikari sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu. Jangan ribut"

"Benarkah? Trims ya, Yamato!" Taichi tersenyum lebar, memandangi piring-piring yang berserakan di depannya, "makan enak, nih?"

Yamato mengangkat bahu. Meskipun sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak mereka berdua makan malam, Yamato masih bisa merasakan enaknya masakan Hikari di lidahnya. "Aku sudah boleh pulang?"

"Ya... ya... terima kasih banyaaak, Yamato!" Taichi mengangkat kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "sungguh, kau orang paling tampan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku!"

"Sudah, cukup!" Yamato bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Taichi terhadapnya jika ia tidak cepat-cepat pergi, kemudian bergegas mengambil ranselnya dan beranjak pergi, "bye bye!"

"Eh, eh, kau tidak mencuci piringnya dulu?" Taichi berseru kesal, apalagi Yamato dengan cueknya melangkah ke arah pintu.

Yamato nyengir, menoleh untuk memberikan pemuda acak-acakan itu pandangan mengejek sebelum melangkah keluar, "kau kuberi kehormatan untuk mencuci bekas makanan orang paling tampan yang pernah kau kenal."

"Sialan kau!" Taichi balas nyengir, melemparkan bantal kursi ke arah pintu yang tertutup kini. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum berbisik lirih, "ya, sangat tampan hingga berhasil membuat Sora mencintaimu..."

_Ting Tong!_

Taichi menghela nafas, lelah. _Apa sekarang dia mau membantuku mencuci piring? Sebodo amat deh... _Sambil menggerutu, dibukanya pintu apartemennya dengan enggan. Mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, hendak mengomel panjang lebar, kini menganga heran. Alih-alih Yamato, seorang gadis berambut coklat berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tegang. Jejak-jejak air mata begitu nyata di pipinya yang pucat dan Taichi bisa melihat bahunya yang mungil gemetar kedinginan. "Mimi?!"

Mimi menelan ludah gugup. Dia melempar tatapan memohon ke arah pemuda yang kini tampak jauh lebih gugup itu. "Kumohon, izinkan aku tinggal di sini, paling tidak untuk malam ini. Jangan khawatir, aku bersedia membayar berapapun," pintanya.

"Tapi, Mimi..."

"Ayolah, Taichi..." gadis itu kini sudah berlinangan air mata dan hendak menangis lagi, "biarkan aku menginap di sini... akan kubayar dengan... _apapun_."

"Jangan bercanda." wajah Taichi memanas. Kata "apapun" rupanya membuatnya panik juga, karena pikirannya sekarang malah sulit dikendalikan. Perlahan dibimbingnya gadis itu masuk dan diulurkannya pada gadis itu selimut yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya – jangan kaget, kamar Taichi memang sangat berantakan. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Mimi menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya masih pucat, tapi dia sudah tidak terlihat sehisteris tadi. Ditatapnya Taichi dengan sungguh-sungguh, "kau mau membiarkanku menginap di sini beberapa hari? Kubayar, tentu. Aku..."

"Dengar, Mimi. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu," Taichi memotong ucapan Mimi, kentara sekali kalau dia kesal, "seharian ini orang-orang berbicara tentang _uang _padaku. Memangnya kalian tahu apa?"

Mimi mengangkat alis. "Kalian?"

Taichi mendengus pelan. Memandang langit-langit apartemennya dengan hampa...

* * *

Koushirou tersenyum puas. Jual belinya via internet hari ini sukses besar. Deretan angka yang tertera di buku tabungannya yang baru – karena ayahnya selalu mengirimkan uang bulanan ke rekening sebelumnya – cukup untuk menggambarkan kesuksesannya. Ini bukan yang kali pertama untuknya, tentu saja. Koushiro sudah berpengalaman dalam jual beli semacam ini. Hanya saja... _Bukan ini yang kuinginkan_, batin Koushiro pilu. Ya, hidup Koushiro tak akan bisa disebut hidup seandainya anak itu tidak mengenal _programming_. Memecahkan kode, membuat kode, menghasilkan karya... ya, Koushiro tahu itu semua mungkin menghasilkan sedikit uang dengan kemampuan negosiasinya sekarang. Pemuda tanggung itu menghela napas. _Tapi paling tidak aku sudah makan..._ Koushiro tersenyum jika mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakuragi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dari jendela besar kafe itu – ya, kafe tempat Sora bekerja – Koushiro bisa mengamati serombongan pemuda-pemudi yang lalu-lalang, tak peduli malam telah menjelang. Ah, pemuda itu rupanya teringat akan sahabatnya yang sebetulnya berarti lebih baginya dari sekadar sahabat. Wajah Koushiro memanas. _Apaan sih... bukankah aku yang menolak tawarannya untuk tinggal di apartemennya?_, Koushiro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tandas.

"Hei!"

Koushiro mengangkat wajahnya. Mengangkat alis kaget ketika melihat Sakuragi sedang menatapnya marah dari balik jendela, kemudian tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam kafe. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Koushiro bingung ketika Sakuragi mengenyakkan tubuhnya di bangku seberangnya.

"Kau bilang kau tak punya uang!" Sakuragi menggerutu, sebetulnya untuk menutupi suara gemuruh yang datang dari perutnya.

"Yah..." Koushiro mengangkat bahu, "kau bilang kerja kan. Ya aku kerja. Kau sendiri tadi kan mau kerja?"

Sakuragi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Sudahlah... aku-mau-pinjam-uang-dulu," gumamnya tepat saat cacing-cacing dalam perutnya berteriak kelaparan.

Koushiro pun tak dapat lagi menahan tawanya.

* * *

Lembayung fajar menghampar di langit, mengguyur langit dengan merah keunguan. Menambah keindahan lukisan fajar, sehelai kelopak sakura melayang berputar-putar layaknya arah induksi medan magnet pada kawat yang dialiri listrik sebelum mendarat dengan cantik di telapak tangan seorang gadis. Sang gadis mengamati kelopak sakura itu lama-lama. _Seperti bunga sakura…_ Dia tersenyum, kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya dan mengencangkan syal yang melilit lehernya, mengatasi lambaian angin yang menusuk kulitnya. _Aku tahu, aku tidak akan sembuh… _dia tersenyum, meraih bingkai foto di atas meja. _Paling tidak aku tahu kalau aku tidak akan sendirian… aku akan menyusul kalian, ayah… ibu…_ Gadis itu memandang foto itu lama, sebelum akhirnya mulutnya membentuk seulas senyum. _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta di saat seperti ini?_

**

* * *

Here I am hitomi tojitara**

**Hitori ja nai koto ni kidzuita**

**Kawaite ita kokoro ga ureshii namida ni somaru once again**

**······**

**Here I am. When I closed my eyes,**

**I realized that I wasn't alone**

**My dry heart is stained with tears of happiness once again**

**

* * *

Angst, angst, angst. Yuhuu... senangnya. Ideku kembali muncul lagi!! Jadi lebih semangat! :D Sebentar lagi berlalu masa-masa kritis (what the?) dan dimulailah masa-masa yang lebih kritis alias perjuangan mereka menuju ujian! Eh, sepertinya momennya pas betul nih. Bentar lagi UAN & SNMPTN kan? Hahaha... *tertawa penuh kemenangan* xD Yosh, review yak! :D**

**-- Next chapter: Be Brave!**


End file.
